


Sin freno de mano

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: A veces la vida no te deja otra opción y te hundes hasta tocar fondo. Francis Bonnefoy se veía en ese fondo, en un trabajo que no le gustaba después de unos años duros de universidad. Sin embargo, cuando menos te lo esperas la vida también se encarga de darte sorpresas y, para él, la sorpresa tenía nombre: Antonio Fernández. - FRAIN





	1. Chapter 1

Sólo le hizo falta un día para llegar a una contundente realización: Detestaba aquel lugar.

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las diez de la noche cuando se lo abrochaba, después de sacarlo de una bolsa en la que había guardado la ropa de trabajo. Nada le había gustado más que poder dejar atrás el aire viciado del almacén. Olía a cerrado, a pesar de que los portones estaban abiertos prácticamente las 24 horas del día. El problema tenía su origen en las miles de cajas que se apilaban en los palés plastificados y que impedían que corriera la brisa, la cual se hubiera encargado de renovar el ambiente y aligerarlo.

Había entrado a trabajar a las seis de la mañana, puntual como un clavo. Se había cambiado de ropa, abandonando las prendas de calidad por un mono de trabajo azul, que se había ensuciado en menos de media hora, y una camiseta blanca de manga corta bajo éste. Enojado con el calor que le provocaba, pronto había recogido su media melena rubia en una meticulosa coleta que no permitía que ninguna fina hebra se escapara del agarre de la goma negra.

Cuando era casi la hora de salir, su encargado, un hombre flaco como un mondadientes, alto, con la cara llena de pecas y el cabello corto y pardo, se había aproximado a él y le había dicho que le necesitaban para continuar con las tareas. El hombre que le relevaba había sufrido un contratiempo y no acudiría.

Consciente de que negarse quedaría feo, Francis Bonnefoy, de 29 años de edad, había sonreído apurado y le había dicho que no había problema. Sin embargo, dieciséis horas después, se arrepentía por completo. Le dolían los músculos y, al día siguiente, debía entrar a trabajar a las diez.

Una simple jornada fue más que suficiente para hastiarle. Había estudiado arquitectura durante los que luego podría clasificar como los años más duros de su vida y terminar en un almacén descargando cajas amenazaba con minar su voluntad y ánimo en un visto y no visto.

No obstante, antes de dormir había respirado hondo y había recordado las palabras de su sabia madre: Si se rendía a la primera, no era más que un cobarde. Ésa no era una cualidad suya, precisamente. No presumía cuando admitía que era el más valiente de su unidad familiar. Algo tan simple le arrancó por la mañana de debajo de las sábanas, le empujó a ponerse una camisa y un tejano de su vestuario informal y a tomar la bolsa con el mono de trabajo dentro.

Ignorando los calambres en sus extremidades y abdominales, Francis descargó los camiones que le encargaban con brío, dispuesto a no perder un preciado segundo. Pensaba ganar cada céntimo de su jornal. Dentro de una rutina opresiva que le llevaba al borde de la extenuación, se esforzaba día tras día en sus tareas sin que éstas le aportaran nada.

Y ese martes trece, mientras atribuía los pequeños infortunios que había sufrido al día en el que vivía, su superior le avisó de la necesidad de un perfil como el suyo en una de las plataformas. Al parecer un camión había aparcado hacía cosa de dos horas y la persona que debía encargarse estaba ocupada con un imprevisto que no podía abandonar. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó la carpeta pequeña en la que estaba la información sobre el cargamento, papeleo que tendría que cumplimentar después de descargar el camión.

De camino a la plataforma diez, Francis se permitió a sí mismo que su rostro demostrara lo mucho que aquella tarea, la cual no se encontraba planificada, le disgustaba. Aquello desmontaba sus tiempos y le obligaba a trabajar a mayor velocidad. Fue echando un vistazo a los papeles, leyendo el contenido del camión. Por suerte no se trataba de nada demasiado pesado.

El remolque contenía partes que utilizaban en la empresa para construir otros productos incluso más elaborados. Cuando llegó, buscó por los alrededores al conductor del vehículo. Ladeó el rostro, con una ceja arqueada, y al final suspiró. ¿A dónde habría ido? Si él no le abría el remolque, no podría descargarlo. Rodeó el vehículo y su sorpresa fue ver que la parte de atrás estaba abierta.

Allí, echado de lado sobre el suelo del remolque, había un hombre. En un principio se asustó porque parecía que le había sucedido algo y pensó en llamar a una ambulancia, pero entonces vio que respiraba y la tensión en sus hombros se difuminó. Se fijó, justo en ese momento, en que el varón tenía el torso moreno al descubierto, dejando en exposición unos músculos trabajados en los que, seguramente, se podría rayar queso. Sus facciones, aunque masculinas, reflejaban un aire juvenil que acentuaba su inocente expresión dormida. La cabellera, de color chocolate, se componía de diversos mechones cortos que tomaban voluntad propia y se dirigían hacia direcciones distintas. Sus pestañas, largas y negras, acariciaban sus mejillas, en las que había algunas pecas. Entre los labios carnosos, rojizos y húmedos, salía lentamente el aire que expulsaba.

Llevaba un pantalón pirata de color caqui que le cubría las piernas hasta la altura de medio gemelo, pero aún así se le hacía fácil ver que incluso éstos estaban trabajados. En sus pies, desnudos, se marcaban los tendones. Los zapatos, deportivos, estaban a un lado. Durante eternos segundos, Francis observó hipnotizado el cuerpo de ese hombre, como si emitiese un canto de sirena que no podía escuchar pero que su cerebro percibía. Carraspeó buscando serenarse y, además, despertar al camionero, pero en realidad su voz se había asemejado más a un murmullo y como era de esperar no tuvo éxito en la tarea de despertarle.

Miró a otro lado, buscando a alguien a quien poder cargar ese muerto, porque nada odiaba más en este mundo que despertar a alguien que dormía, pero no había nadie. Suspiró atormentado y dejó la carpeta sobre el suelo del remolque. Estiró una mano, pero se detuvo de inmediato. No sería educado tocar a un desconocido.

— "¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? Ningún compañero me ha contado nunca que le haya pasado algo así. Pero nada, tenía que llegar el tío más gafe del planeta para arreglarlo."

Su táctica se resumió en carraspear de nuevo para despertarle sin hacer contacto físico real contra la piel caramelo. No obstante, ese hombre se reveló como un hueso duro de roer y, aunque casi llegó a toser a voz de grito, lo máximo que consiguió fue que se diera la vuelta. Un tic sacudió la ceja derecha rubia y, al final, se resignó a tocar el cuerpo que su instinto le pedía que no tocara. Bonnefoy confiaba en su instinto y pocas veces éste le había fallado.

Estiró la mano, indeciso, y las yemas de sus fríos dedos blanquecinos tocaron una piel suave y candente. Aunque una descarga le recorrió, Francis fue incapaz de apartar la mano, que ahora se hallaba totalmente apoyada sobre su musculoso hombro, como si ésta se hubiera quedado pegada. Consciente, tras cosa de diez segundos, de que aquello era raro, Francis regresó a la realidad y zarandeo al hombre para que reaccionara. Ya que no lograba arrancarle de los brazos de Morfeo, el cual estaba fascinado con aquel bello mortal, Francis empezó a gritar algo tan sencillo como "despierta".

— Cinco minutos más... —murmuró su voz adormilada.

La expresión facial del trabajador del almacén se vio cómica. Aún no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Molesto por su propia incapacidad de despertarle, Francis retomó la tarea hasta que, en un momento dado, el hombre cometió la más grande de las desfachateces. Algo incluso peor que yacer ligero de ropa en el remolque de un camión, levantar los párpados y mostrarle los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto. Tal panorámica hizo enmudecer a Bonnefoy, que se había visto engullido a nivel espiritual por ese vorágine oliva.

Durante largos segundos, ambos se observaron. El hombre del camión parecía confundido, o quizás sólo sorprendido. Su corazón se aceleró, buscando una excusa que sonara creíble, pero su mente se negó a proporcionarle dicha información. De repente, tras segundos eternos, los labios del desconocido se curvaron en una sonrisa misteriosa, casi coqueta, que no ayudó a sosegar a lo que fuese que estuviera naciendo en su interior.

— Hola —le dijo, con un tono de voz claramente marcado por un acento que le sonaba. Sonaba aterciopelada, algo ronca y muy sensual. Jamás había escuchado una voz tan atractiva.

—Ah, hola —respondió Francis, haciendo gala de unas dosis elevadas de torpeza.

Su comportamiento azorado le ganó una nueva sonrisa que volvió a sacudirle por dentro. Empezaba a preguntarse qué tipo de magia obraba este hombre en su cuerpo. En ese instante descubrió que su mano estaba aún sobre el hombro. La apartó igual que si le hubiera achicharrado de sopetón y la bajó hasta estar al lado de su propio cuerpo, con los dedos apretados contra la palma.

— Lo siento, es que no conseguía... No conseguía despertarte.

Esperó ser juzgado pero dicha evaluación nunca tuvo lugar. El rubio se atrevió a centrar su mirada en él, de nuevo, y le vio observándole como si fuese fascinante. Boqueó, sin saber por dónde sería prudente reconducir la conversación.

— Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No me suena tu cara. Juraría que no te he visto antes. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el conductor. Al ver la confusión en Francis, rio—. Me gusta saber el nombre de la gente con la que trabajo. ¿Es eso tan raro? Me llamo Antonio.

Observó la mano del varón, ajada por el trabajo, por el continuo roce de la dermis contra el volante del camión. Pasó así cosa de veinte segundos. Para ese momento, Antonio apartó la mano, se la frotó contra el pantalón y se la miró.

— No está sucia, ¿verdad?

Con una sensación de ser miserable por hacerle creer a ese pobre hombre que tenía las manos manchadas, negó rápidamente con la cabeza. El verdor de sus orbes le envolvió, al mismo tiempo que le transmitían un mensaje confundido ante lo que sucedía.

— Lo siento. Tu mano está limpia, perdóname. A ratos me quedo sumido en mis propios pensamientos y la gente piensa que ha hecho algo mal, pero en realidad es mi culpa. Soy Francis Bonnefoy —rectificó de forma atropellada el rubio, el cual por fin había extendido su mano para estrechar la del camionero.

Durante un eterno segundo, Francis temió haber echado a perder una relación laboral por la borda. Tenía esa manía de abstraerse y en ocasiones le había supuesto más de un problema. Sólo esperaba que el tal Antonio no le pillara la suficiente manía como para ir a su responsable a quejarse. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa cálida y sin más estrechó de manera firme la mano que le había ofrecido.

— Encantado de conocerte, Francis. Siento que me hayas encontrado durmiendo, pero he hecho la mitad del camino de una sentada y mi cuerpo ya se estaba resintiendo. Quince horas sin parar ni dormir hacen mella.

El rubio fue a abrir la boca, pero se detuvo a tiempo. No le parecía apropiado sermonear a alguien a quien, en el fondo, no conocía. Como toda respuesta sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Antonio rebuscó entre las cajas hasta que, por fin, dio con unas zapatillas algo viejas y sucias que contenían unos calcetines negros con una franja blanca. Se arrimó al borde del remolque y se los fue poniendo en los pies tras sacudirlos con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabajas aquí, Francis? No debe de ser mucho, ¿verdad?

— Pues ha hecho un mes esta semana —comentó, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba para ver la carga y, por fin, la empezaba a bajar al muelle. ¿Por qué le contestaba a ese hombre? Ni idea, pero parecía mucho más sencillo que intentar ignorarle.

— Ya decía yo. La última vez que vine a descargar el camión fue hace dos meses o así y por aquel entonces tú no trabajabas para la compañía. Felicidades por el mes, entonces. Ojalá te traten bien. Hay algunos trabajadores de oficina que son agradables.

Bonnefoy descargó el camión mientras, de fondo, Antonio iba charlando acerca de temas triviales de la empresa. Ni siquiera necesitaba que le respondiera, él solo hacía bromas, se reía de ellas e incluso se ponía a darle consejos. Si la situación fuera diferente, posiblemente hubiera plantado una sonrisa cortés en los labios y hubiera asentido a todo lo que dijera ese hombrecillo curioso, pero ahora tenía trabajo entre manos y debía finalizarlo a tiempo.

Listo para pasear, Antonio se plantó de un salto sobre el suelo y se atusó la ropa. Había tomado una camiseta de tirantes negra y había tapado aquel pecaminoso torso. Los ojos verdes se pasearon siguiendo a Francis en su ir y venir. Salió de su trance en el mismo instante en el que el estómago empezó a rugir.

— Nos vemos luego, Francis. Gracias por tu trabajo y esfuerzo.

— De nada. Hasta luego, Antonio.

Mientras caminaba hacia el supermercado más cercano, el cual había visto cuando dirigía el camión hacia el almacén, atusó su cabello con la mano derecha. Francis, por su parte, terminaba de descargar el camión del peculiar individuo al que, como a otros tantos, seguro que no volvería a ver. Ya tenía una anécdota que explicar a sus amigos.

* * *

 

Dos meses pasaron y el invierno cayó con fuerza en la zona. Lo malo de trabajar prácticamente a cielo descubierto era que sus extremidades se le helaban a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Se había comprado unos guantes de pobre, sin los dedos, para poder cargar las cajas sin peligro de que éstas se le cayeran y se había ganado una reprimenda de su jefe por saltarse las normas de seguridad.

El horror se adueñaba de Bonnefoy cada vez que miraba sus manos, que antaño habían sido perfectas, llena de arañazos, rojas por el frío e, incluso, con alguna ampolla. El trabajo físico no entraba dentro de sus preferidos, al menos no dentro de un almacén. En una cama la cosa sería muy diferente.

Su jefe le había asignado un camión que venía desde Holanda después de una ruta larga que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió. El cargamento tendría que haber llegado a las diez de la mañana y a las once aún no había ni rastro del mismo. Contenía alrededor de ciento cincuenta cajas cargadas con algodones, nylon y otras telas que después se convertirían en piezas de los productos que vendían. Tan pesada debía de ser la faena que no le habían asignado ninguna más por lo que restaba de día.

Encogido, con sus propios brazos rodeando su cuerpo en un patético intento de devolverle a éste el calor que el cruel frío del invierno le estaba arrebatando, Francis maldijo por enésima vez. Morir congelado no parecía el destino ideal. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar en la caseta y guarecerse, escuchó el rugir del motor de gran cilindrada y vio pasar parte del remolque hacia el muelle de carga número 4.

Suspiró, resignado, y echó un nuevo vistazo a la carpeta. Tenía ganas de empezar únicamente para poder entrar en calor. Pero, para su sorpresa, alguien corría hacia él. Al alzar la mirada, se topó de frente con unos ojos esmeralda, brillosos por el aire ambiental, y una sonrisa cargada de jovialidad. Francis alzó sus hombros, tenso, y retrocedió unos centímetros para poder establecer una distancia de seguridad entre ellos. ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez ese hombre?

— ¡Hola, Francis! Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? Me han tenido por Holanda, bien lejos. Me tocaba ir a un sitio, esperar a que descargaran, esperar a que cargaran, ir a otro sitio, otra vez esperar... Un poco coñazo, sinceramente.

— Vaya, así que el camión del muelle cuatro es el tuyo —murmuró entre dientes, examinando de nuevo la hoja que tenía en su carpeta.

— ¡No me digas...! ¿Te encargas tú de descargarlo? —le preguntó, con una ilusión que descolocó por completo al rubio—. Vaya, qué bien. Sólo confío en tu trabajo. La última vez fuiste impecable. ¿Fue paranoia mía o limpiaste el suelo del remolque?

— Lo hice. No me gusta dejarlo sucio. Teniendo en cuenta que duermes encima de él, tampoco me parecía que estuviera de más.

Antonio echó a andar detrás de Francis con una sonrisa entretenida. Para alguien que no le conocía en absoluto, se había esforzado en hacer algo por él. Se sentó en el borde del muelle de carga, sin preocuparse por si éste se encontraba sucio, a un lado para no estorbar. Los orbes oliva se movían al compás de Bonnefoy, que cargaba cajas y las trasladaba hasta el interior del almacén. Cuando iba a elevar otra, la voz del camionero le distrajo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó. Francis arqueó una ceja y entornó el rostro para enfocar al peculiar hombre, el cual sonrió y, en vista del silencio, volvió a hablar—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

— Para saber si puedo robarte la juventud y así vivir durante más tiempo. ¿Para qué va a ser? Pues para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Estoy charlando contigo, intentando conocerte. ¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan frío y distante?

— No te conozco de nada, no entiendo por qué me sigues como si fueras una mascota que acaba de ver a su dueño e intentas entablar una conversación con alguien a quien, en realidad, no conoces.

Durante un momento, el varón se quedó con el ceño arrugado, pensando en aquella puñalada verbal que acababa de recibir. Un suspiro resignado escapó de entre los labios rojizos y carnosos de Antonio, el cual alzó la mirada hacia el cielo azul despejado. Con la esperanza de haber logrado terminar por fin con la farsa, Francis cargó de nuevo la caja. De camino a la otra pila, vio que el transportista balanceaba sus piernas sobre el vacío, igual que un niño pequeño.

— Si eres tan frío, no vas a hacer amigos allá por donde vayas, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera has pensado en que después de tantos meses solo en la carretera, conduciendo por las rutas día y noche, quizás hablo contigo, aunque no te conozca y me trates como si fuese un perro sucio en el arcén de una nacional, porque eres el primer humano al que veo en días y me apetece un poco de interacción social.

Se estiró, como un gato, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo y después de escuchar su espalda crujir se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta estar apoyado contra el muelle de carga. De esta manera podía observar el cielo, pero éste le recordó a los ojos de ese mozo de almacén, así que los cerró. La mayor parte del tiempo Antonio era un hombre calmado pero no quitaba que le doliera en el orgullo algunos comentarios. Francis dejó lentamente la caja sobre el resto y se quedó contrariado. Ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera, se sentía fatal por su comportamiento distante. Odiaba tanto su trabajo que se había convertido en una persona arisca con sus compañeros.

Anduvo los pocos metros que le separaban del cuerpo tendido en el suelo y se inclinó lo suficiente para entrar en su campo de visión. Los ojos verdes de Antonio, los cuales se veían más verdes que nunca a causa de la luz del Sol, que entraba en su pupila y la hacía brillar llena de vida, se posaron en él. En ellos se leía la prudencia, la cual mantenía a raya a la curiosidad.

— Tienes razón. Lo siento, he sido un maleducado contigo de manera injustificada.

En la mirada del joven de cabellos cortos la vencedora fue la curiosidad y, sirviéndose de sus manos, se impulsó hasta estar sentado. Aún parecía incapaz de volver a convertirse en el parlanchín que antaño había sido.

— Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy y tengo 29 años. ¿Tú cuántos tienes? No te lo pregunto por nada especial, intento conocerte.

El rubio, ahora sonriendo afable, tendió su mano hacia Antonio. Durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, no supo a qué atenerse. Tendría bien merecido que ahora le diera un trato frío. Pero, para su sorpresa, no le guardaba rencor y le devolvió la sonrisa que él le ofrecía. Estrechó la mano, apretándola con algo de fuerza pero no la suficiente como para hacerle daño. Le sorprendió notar que la tenía más caliente que la propia por algún motivo.

— Encantado, Francis Bonnefoy. Soy Antonio Fernández y también tengo 29 años. Lamento haberte impuesto mi verborrea y mis ganas de hablar con alguien, pero me pareces un hombre interesante. ¡A los demás los tengo muy vistos!

La risa de Antonio tenía algo especial. Se trataba de una de esas carcajadas que sonaban perfectas y que se contagiaban a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Además no le pasó desapercibido que, al reír, se le marcaba un hoyuelo que tenía en la mejilla derecha. Mientras que el camionero volvía a echarse sobre el suelo, con las manos tras su nuca, Francis retomó la tarea de descargar el camión.

— Déjame adivinar: has estudiado algo importante, que te ha costado mucho esfuerzo y dedicación y por la crisis te encuentras sin trabajo en tu campo. Eso te tiene frustrado y hasta hace unos minutos pagabas tu frustración con los demás, en especial con un pobre camionero de apariencia joven y alma de viejo.

— ¿Apariencia joven y alma de viejo? —preguntó Francis, arqueando una ceja.

— La exageración es uno de mis recursos preferidos, te acostumbrarás a ello con el tiempo. ¿He acertado?

— De principio a fin.

— Y que nunca me toque la lotería... Tienes que tomártelo con calma, Francis. La situación en el país atraviesa un bache, la culpa no recae sobre tus hombros.

Por no perder la costumbre, el gesto confundido del rubio hizo acto de presencia. Por si la situación no contenía las dosis esperadas de surrealismo, Antonio se encargaba de añadir el toque faltante.

— Jamás hubiera pensado que mi día contaría con un camionero de mi edad intentando animarme. Ya puedo decir que he vivido de todo.

— ¡Eh, no seas ofensivo! Parece que es obligatorio que los camioneros cuenten con un grado de incultura elevado. Pues para tu información, señor carrera importante, yo también finalicé mis estudios universitarios y he acabado en un trabajo que no es de lo mío. El mundo no se acaba, te hablaba desde la experiencia para que te sintieras mejor. Qué desagradecido.

Con otra caja entre los brazos, el rubio se paseó entre el remolque y el almacén con aire pensativo. Sabía que si le seguía el rollo iba a trabajar a un ritmo más lento. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Quedarse con la intriga? No, porque tendría la magnitud de un desastre natural. Entre sus grandes defectos, Francis contaba con un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo que le impulsaba al orden y que le exigía en todo momento tener el control de toda la información disponible a su alcance. Con unas directrices tan vagas como las actuales, podía pasar toda la noche elucubrando la respuesta y, aún así, no dar con ella.

— ¿Qué estudiaste? —preguntó entre dientes, enfadado consigo mismo por no poder resistir la tentación.

— Física, con matrícula de honor en mecánica cuántica y óptica de Fourier. En algún lugar de esa universidad hay un cuadro con una fotografía mía. Creo que mi profesor derramó una lágrima de la emoción, aunque no se compararía con lo que llegaría a llorar si viera dónde he terminado.

Para su sorpresa, Antonio rio despreocupado. No obstante, Francis aún tenía un gesto desencajado. Le tomó un par de segundos recomponerse y el detonante de dicha reacción fue el dolor punzante que sus músculos sufrieron a causa de cargar tanto rato la misma caja. Ese despreocupado hombre no alcanzaba a conocer la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Había destapado una caja similar a la de Pandora, con la diferencia de que ésta no envejecía a cualquier despistado que inhalara su humo mágico, sino que dotaba al rubio de un ansia voraz por conocer los detalles de cualquier historia que le estuvieran contando.

— ¿Cómo puedes reírte? Eres físico y has acabado conduciendo un camión por Eurasia. ¡Creo que me daría algo si fuese tú! ¿Qué desgracias deben suceder para que alguien de brillante carrera termine al volante?

— ¿Y por qué tiene que ser una serie de desgracias? —preguntó Antonio inocentemente—. El campo de la investigación, que es el que me gustaba, está muy atrasado en España. Cada vez se invierte menos en I+D, por lo que hay pocos empleos y están muy solicitados. La presión me disgustaba y me decepcionó ver que tener enchufe era fundamental para poder acceder. Por eso mismo, decidí darme un año sabático mínimo para pensar qué quería hacer. Me saqué el carnet de conducir camiones, en un arranque que no puedo explicar, y encontré este puesto.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí trabajando?

— Un año y medio. Lo sé, mi tiempo límite ya ha pasado, pero aún no tengo claro qué quiero hacer. Lo que seguro que sé es que la carretera me relaja. Sí que a ratos me siento solo, pero he descubierto rincones del mundo que jamás hubiera soñado ver. Conocer culturas y a gente nueva me ha enriquecido.

— Si lo pones de esa manera me da envidia y todo. Siempre me ha gustado viajar, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para ello —murmuró el rubio, que había retomado su tarea.

— ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones? —preguntó Antonio, después de un silencio que había durado exactamente veinte segundos.

Le sorprendía la urgencia que parecía sacudir el cuerpo del camionero, el cual no podía pasar más de un minuto en silencio cuando le tenía cerca. Se sosegó a sí mismo antes de abrir la boca recordando que el pobre había pasado esos dos meses en la carretera, sin más compañía que él mismo.

— Me gusta leer, limpiar y ordenar mi piso, salir a comprar ropa y la música. También soy un aficionado a la cocina y al vino. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué le gusta al joven con alma de viejo?

La risa de Antonio fue como música para sus oídos. Le pilló por sorpresa realmente que le produjera un cosquilleo cálido en el estómago el saber que había sido su comentario el que le había hecho emitir ese gorjeo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Irremediablemente, sus ojos se movieron hasta captar de soslayo su figura. Había subido los pies y éstos estaban apoyados contra el suelo. Sus rodillas se encontraban flexionadas y sus antebrazos y manos descansaban contra su estómago. Murmuró, durante unos segundos, y luego se dio la vuelta hasta quedar echado de lado.

— Me gusta la buena música, el buen vino, el buen cine aunque no pueda disfrutar de él tanto últimamente y la buena compañía. Soy una persona muy social. ¡Me gustan las tortugas! Las tortugas son lo mejor. Ojalá pudiera tener una, pero no creo que sobreviviese demasiado tiempo dentro del camión y tampoco tiene sentido que compre una si se la voy a tener que encargar a alguien. ¡Y me trataría como un extraño porque no estaría acostumbrada a verme...!

Incapaz de resistir sus propios deseos, Francis estalló en una sonora carcajada que dejó anonadado a Antonio. Después de casi medio minuto, la ceja castaña del joven se arqueó y con la mirada le demandó una explicación. El joven de ascendencia francesa se secó las lágrimas que se le habían saltado pero ni por esas pudo dejar de reír por completo.

— Perdona pero me pareces increíble. Estabas hablando de aficiones y de repente has salido con lo de las tortugas. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero hablabas con tanta pasión, como si fuera un tema de vital importancia y que fuese a preocupar a las masas. Voy a reconocerlo, me ha parecido bastante divertido.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? Porque de repente me da vergüenza —murmuró entre dientes el hispano, cuyos ojos vagaban entre el suelo y la figura de Francis, azorado. Se había incorporado, por si debía huir para evitar seguir sufriendo ese tormento.

— No he dicho que tenga nada de malo. De hecho, encuentro admirable que demuestres tanto ímpetu para hablar de las cosas más simples. La gente con energía me resulta interesante. Pero si cuando termines tu año sabático encuentras un trabajo más estable, deberías comprarte una tortuga. Se nota demasiado que te encantan y te mereces un capricho.

— ¡Eso mismo pienso yo! —exclamó Antonio, de nuevo al cien por cien de sus capacidades—. Gracias por el consejo, Francis, no lo voy a olvidar. Creo que ya es hora de ir a comer algo. Mi estómago se queja por eso de no haber tomado nada desde hace más de quince horas.

— Qué inconsciente. Deberías comer regularmente, o te va a dar algo un día de estos. Ve, yo casi acabo de descargar el camión.

— Supongo que entonces ya no nos veremos hasta dentro de un tiempo —murmuró Antonio, sonriendo pero con un aire apenado que se negaba a dejarle ir.

— ¿A dónde te mandan esta vez? —preguntó el rubio, que se había visto contagiado por ese sentimiento gris.

— Italia. Según la planificación voy a estar fuera un mes. Pero la última parada es esta misma central, así que espero verte por aquí —su sonrisa desapareció de repente—. Bueno, o no. Si no estás puede significar que has encontrado algo de lo tuyo y por fin has huido.

Francis rio. Sin duda un experto en darle vueltas a todo y hablar de más. Pero, curiosamente, se le empezaba a hacer hasta gracioso.

— De cualquier manera, cuídate y vigila por esas carreteras, ¿eh? Tienes un camión enorme pero eso no quita que te puedas hacer daño.

Una calidez agradable bañó el pecho de Antonio al escuchar lo que el mozo de almacén le había dicho. Aunque fuera egoísta pensarlo, deseó encontrarle de nuevo a su regreso. Le parecía un hombre simpático y le gustaría conocerle más. Siguió su arrebato y abrazó a Francis, el cual permaneció perplejo unos segundos. El aroma de ese hombre se adentró en su pituitaria e invadió cada rincón de la misma. Era una esencia fresca, mentolada, con un toque masculino cargado de vigor y potencia. La mano derecha de Antonio palmeó la espalda de Bonnefoy, el cual sonrió resignado mientras su piel experimentaba el picor.

— Cuídate tú también, ¿vale? —murmuró en voz baja, cerca de su oído. Enseguida se apartó y le observó con cordialidad—. Ten cuidado cargando cajas, no sea que te vaya a dar un tirón, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo tendré.

El calor del transportista le abandonó, dejándole una sensación extraña. Pareciese que le faltara algo, como el que pierde una bolsa que ha cargado durante mucho tiempo. Aún así, se guardó esos sentimientos y se despidió con un gesto rápido de Fernández, el cual ya se alejaba en busca de un restaurante en el que comer. Efectivamente, sus caminos no se cruzaron durante el resto del día.

* * *

 

En compañía de sus amigos cercanos, Francis había sido testigo del inicio de un nuevo año. Aún seguía en su trabajo de mierda -porque otro nombre no era capaz de darle-, pero al menos tenía un salario que le permitía llevarse algo de comer a la boca y concederse algunos caprichos.

La navidad le había dado un nuevo enfoque a su vida. ¿El motivo? Escuchar las historias de sus familiares mientras comía pollo asado, le había abierto los ojos. La mayor parte de sus primos se encontraban en la actualidad desempleados y habían tenido que volver a casa de sus padres para evitar la bancarrota. En sus ojos había sido testigo de la vergüenza, la impotencia y la tristeza del que no puede conseguir un empleo y siente que no entra en la categoría de adulto de provecho.

Cada vez que Francis, o su madre, contaba que tenía un trabajo de mozo de almacén, todos comentaban lo afortunado que era. En el fondo, él no se sentía afortunado pero, sin duda, se hallaba en una situación mejor que con la que contaban el resto de sus congéneres. En enero, el frío se recrudeció y cuando tuvo que volver al almacén a su memoria regresaron los duros días que había pasado antes de las vacaciones.

El lunes 12 de enero, aprovechando que había terminado de descargar un camión, se untó en crema hidratante las manos y, mientras esperaba a que se secaran, las agitó para acelerar dicho proceso. Se encontraba refugiado en la sala de espera, un cuartucho viejo, lleno de roña en las esquinas y en parte de las blancas paredes. Por suerte el microondas, la máquina de café y la nevera estaban impecables, lo cual le daba a entender que había alguien tan maniático como él trabajando allí. Se preparó un cortado y, aprovechando el calor, recuperó la temperatura de sus manos.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando paso al frío invernal, por el cual Francis se estremeció de pies a cabeza. No era el único; Gilbert venía hecho un ovillo, temblando por completo y con los labios algo morados. Después de examinar su lamentable estado, Bonnefoy convino que preguntar sería cortesía.

— ¿Estás bien, Gilbert?

El chico, nacido en España pero con familia de raíces alemanas, alzó sus ojos castaños, incluso con matices rojizos, y frunció el ceño. Su cabello rubio estaba tan lleno de canas que realmente, si uno se ponía técnico, tenía el pelo blanco y algunos mechones dorados. Sin mediar palabra, aprovechándose de la confianza existente entre ambos, el joven se fue para él y le puso las manos en el cuello. Francis se tensó y bramó, al mismo tiempo que realizaba aspavientos para apartar de su destemplada piel los témpanos que tenía su compañero por dedos.

— ¿Crees de veras que estoy bien? Pienso que tengo un principio de hipotermia, pero a nadie le importa en este lugar. ¡Claro que no! —exclamó riendo exasperado—. Ese cabrón de Arthur me ha puesto a descargar tres camiones de corrido en los muelles de carga. ¡Ni siquiera me ha dejado una máquina para poder ir más rápido! Con las manos desnudas, tres camiones, doscientas cajas.

— El precio a pagar ha sido bajo, comparada con la que podría haber sido la magnitud de la tragedia...

— No me des motivos para volver a tocarte con mis cubitos de hielo.

Francis alzó las manos, apartándolas de la fuente de calor en la que se había convertido el vaso de café, para darle a entender a Gilbert que no iba a hablar más sobre el tema. Su compañero se preparó una cápsula de café, tomó la taza y se sentó en la silla que quedaba justo frente la de Bonnefoy. Mientras removía el contenido con una cucharilla, pudo observar la nariz rojiza a causa del frío de Beilschmidt.

— ¿Qué has hecho para enfadar tanto a Arthur? —preguntó finalmente—. Me parece una acción cargada de demasiada alevosía, incluso para ser él. ¿Seguro que no has hecho algún comentario sobre sus cejas?

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Eso es lo peor de todo! Ni siquiera me he metido con él, pero al parecer alguien ya le había conseguido sacar de sus casillas. Por lo que me han contado, ha tenido lío con uno de los camioneros.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué ha pasado? Habitualmente no hay problemas con ellos.

— Uno de ellos quería venir a hablar con un mozo de almacén que decía que conocía. Arthur ha insistido en que esa persona descargaba un camión en ese momento y ha tenido que pararle los pies regañándole. Le ha dicho que esta es una empresa seria y que no puede considerarla su patio de colegio.

Francis se había quedado con las cejas alzadas y los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, mirando el manchurrón que quedaba en la pared detrás de su compañero de trabajo. Lentamente, bajó la mirada y cuando enfocó el café lo levantó para apurarlo hasta que no quedó nada de él. Se levantó, se dirigió hacia la fregadera y lavó la taza.

— ¿Ya te vas? Pensaba que tenías un rato para descansar antes de ir a descargar el siguiente camión.

— Sí, pero tengo un presentimiento.

Se despidió de Gilbert escuetamente y abandonó el reconfortante calor de la sala. Según las notas en las hojas que le habían repartido, debía ir al muelle de carga número diez, el cual quedaba más alejado. Vio el cartel que colgaba sobre el correspondiente muelle y paulatinamente acortó las distancias con pasitos cortos. Incluso su respiración se había vuelto más lenta, como si un gran enemigo fuera a ser capaz de detectarle.

A medida que avanzaba, pudo ver en el lateral del remolque las letras en verde que formaban el apellido Fernández. ¿Por qué continuó avanzando como un ladrón? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Fue rodeando el camión, sigiloso, mientras sus oídos percibían ligeros jadeos. ¿Era la voz de Antonio? ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Cuando se asomó, dejando su rostro oculto de mitad del tabique nasal para abajo, vio al joven camionero echado en el suelo, sobre una toalla azulada. De cintura para arriba ninguna prenda de ropa cubría su torso, que se exhibía en todo su esplendor.

Sin duda era todo un milagro de la naturaleza. Sus pectorales y abdominales estaban hinchados, señal del trabajo que su dueño había realizado sobre éstos. Gotas diminutas y difuminadas de sudor poblaban la piel de tonalidad caramelo, pero le llamó la atención una de éstas que, juguetona, había decidido aventurarse más allá de su cuello y descendía por su clavícula y resbalaba hasta rodear uno de sus pezones rosados y duros. El hispano tenía los dedos de las manos entrelazados y posicionados tras su nuca. Los bíceps, tensados por el esfuerzo, se marcaban a cada flexión realizada.

Sus labios entreabiertos permitían la huida de unos pecaminosos jadeos que rozaban contra la humedad de su propia boca. Con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas y parte de la frente brillantes por el sudor, Antonio se encontraba en la cúspide de su concentración. Después de veinte flexiones, las cuales contó con voz rasposa, gruñó y se dejó caer sobre la toalla, relajando por fin sus miembros. Sus piernas, que se habían mantenido formando un perfecto ángulo para dicha tarea resbalaron hasta que prácticamente estaban reposando sobre el suelo.

Con los ojos cerrados, el español se secaba el rostro, puesto que el sudor le molestaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente, con la misión de recuperar el aliento. Francis, cuyo labio inferior había caído víctima de la sorpresa, aún no podía apartar sus ojos azules cielo de la figura que se le presentaba delante. Su propio corazón, que parecía haber dejado de latir durante largos segundos, luchó para salir de su letargo y bombeó con fuerza en su pecho. Por si no fuera poco, no le pasaba desapercibido el cosquilleo que vagaba de cintura para abajo.

Se obligó a desviar la mirada, apretó un labio contra el otro y arrugó el ceño. No era justo. Quien fuera el encargado de la genética había juntado a los dos mejores especímenes del mundo y había hecho que procrearan para crear a ese perfecto ser humano que tenía delante.

Con algo que se resistió a admitir que era lujuria, Francis examinó al hispano mientras éste, ahora de pie, se secaba la piel y se ponía una chaqueta de chándal. Por el bien de su cordura supo que tenía que aparecer o haría acto de presencia una parte de su cuerpo que no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar por culpa del camionero.

— Vas a pillar un constipado como estés mucho rato destapado con el frío que hace.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y una sonrisa bendijo su rostro, dejando a la vista una fila de perfectos dientes blancos. Antonio estiró rápidamente los brazos y se acercó al mozo de almacén, que se tensó y retrocedió. Al mismo tiempo, Francis negaba con la cabeza. Aquel gesto detuvo al hispano, que aún permaneció con los brazos extendidos.

— Estás sudado. No, no y no.

— Y tú estás sucio de descargar cajas.

— Touché.

Regresó la sonrisa y, sin intención de parar esta vez, Antonio se acercó a Francis y le estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos. Lejos de lo que esperaba, no olía desagradable. Podía notar el aroma de su colonia, que se había difuminado y tenía un toque húmedo. El mentón del español se apoyó en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo, Fran!

Sus cejas rubias se alzaron con sorpresa al escuchar el mote cariñoso. Aunque lo intentara, era imposible no dejarse llevar por el ímpetu de ese hombre tan peculiar que, sin venir a cuento, se había encaprichado del rubio menos acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento. Sin embargo, algo le arrastró a reír y con la derecha palmeó amigable la espalda bien formada del camionero.

— Feliz año nuevo a ti también, Antonio. ¿Cómo has estado este tiempo? Te ves bien.

El chico se apartó casi de inmediato, extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia el lado y con la mano derecha se mostró a sí mismo, haciendo un barrido de arriba abajo, hasta la altura de su estómago. Los ojos de Francis se perdieron más de lo que le gustaría admitir y tuvo que corregir su trayectoria para que regresaran al rostro de Antonio, que reía jovial. Al escucharle, inmediatamente sonrió contagiado.

— Ya ves, me mantengo como siempre. He estado por tierras italianas, repartiendo mercancía de aquí para allá. ¿Cómo te han ido las vacaciones de navidad? ¿Has comido hasta reventar? No debes de haberlo hecho, no se te nota nada, estás igual que antes de que me fuera.

— Espero que eso sea un piropo, porque, te aviso, puedo ser terrible cuando me ofendo~ —murmuró Francis, altanero por juego—. Las vacaciones han ido perfectas. Comilonas interminables con la familia, los chismorreos de siempre, tranquilidad y relax. ¿Tú qué?

— En el camión, te lo he dicho. Triste, mi amigo, muy triste. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es estar sentado dentro de la cabina, con la radio encendida y una lata de uvas en almíbar, esperando a que sonaran las campanadas? Pero bueno, cuando he vuelto y me han dicho que aún estabas trabajando aquí me he puesto bastante contento.

— Déjame adivinar, te has peleado con Arthur porque querías venir a verme.

El español estiró el cuello y abrió los ojos como platos, perplejo. Acto seguido hizo un puchero y se encogió de hombros. Francis tuvo que morderse el interior del labio para no echarse a reír ante ese panorama. Le fascinaba la expresividad que mostraban los rasgos del camionero.

— ¡Su amargura ha alcanzado un nuevo hito! Yo creo que no mojó el churro en navidad y le está pasando factura. Ya ves tú lo que le hubiera costado dejarme ir a felicitarte el año. Me habían dicho que descargarías mi camión, ya podría haberte entretenido luego hablando~

— Vaya, vaya. ¡Menuda mente preparada para el mal tienes! —replicó Francis con un deje de ternura que, a posteriori, le sorprendió. Antonio, por su parte, no dio señales de haberse dado cuenta.

— Quiero enseñarte algo. Espera un momento, no te muevas.

Mientras Francis alzaba las cejas, curioso, Antonio fue veloz hacia la parte delantera, abrió la puerta y subió dos peldaños. Ni siquiera se metió entero en la cabina, con el culo en pompa, rebuscaba por la parte de abajo del asiento, evitando tierra y algún envoltorio de las dulzainas que comía mientras conducía, los cuales se habían caído sin que él se hubiera llegado a percatar.

Su curiosidad había sido derribada por la lasciva necesidad de observar un trasero que, a pesar de no percibirse completamente, se insinuaba como una de las mejores obras de arquitectura de todo el siglo veintiuno. Sus ojos azules habían sido conquistados por los dos montículos, que producían unos sinuosos y atractivos movimientos oscilantes.

Perdido en el delirio, Francis se encontró a sí mismo con un pensamiento claro: "Me gustaría ver ese trasero sin ropa". Casi de inmediato, todo su cuerpo se tensó de arriba abajo, como si fuera un gato. Carraspeó y ladeó la mirada, aunque todo su interior clamara indignado por perder de vista un espectáculo impresionante. Gracias a los cielos, Antonio encontró lo que fuera que estuviera buscando y recuperó su pose normal, apartando de sus ojos el divino don con el que había sido bendecido.

No fue hasta que la sangre regresó a su cerebro que se fijó en que Antonio tenía en las manos una bolsa. El varón observó primero a su acompañante, luego a lo que tenía en las manos y, finalmente, se la tendió a Bonnefoy. Éste, confundido, no encontraba en su cabeza cuál era la siguiente acción a realizar. Su torpeza, provocó una carcajada gloriosa que, por primera vez, le estremeció de manera extraña.

— Venga, ¿por qué no lo coges? Es para ti, ¿sabes?

— ¿Para mí? ¿Cómo que para mí?

Aprovechando su vulnerabilidad, Antonio se aproximó, tomó las manos de Francis y le pasó la bolsa que, para su sorpresa, pesaba bastante. Fernández dio un paso atrás, para poner cierta distancia entre ellos, y le observó complacido. El rubio parecía estar perdido y no podía decidir qué hacer a continuación.

— Para ti, como en un regalo. Estaba en Italia y me acordé de ti, así que te compré algo. Puedes considerarlo un detalle por aguantar mi constante e insoportable verborrea.

— Pero... Espera, ¿lo dices en serio? —preguntó, levantando la mirada para enfocar al conductor de camiones. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir que no había segundas intenciones—. Madre mía, lo dices en serio.

— ¿Por qué bromearía sobre algo así? ¿Piensas que en mí existe tal crueldad? De ser así, voy a empezar a preocuparme.

Mientras argumentaba, Francis se encargó de sacar lo que había en el interior de la bolsa. Descubrió que en sus manos había acunado una botella de Brunello, importado directamente desde la zona de La Toscana. Aunque no contara con tal grado de maestría, podía identificar que aquel era un vino de gran calidad y, por supuesto, elevado precio. Boqueó, con la vista fija en el cristal verde, hasta que su cerebro procesó lo que ocurría y entonces enfocó al hombre frente a él, el cual portaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Antonio, este vino es caro y muy bueno. No puedo aceptar un regalo así. Yo no... No tengo nada para ti. No puedo compensarte por un regalo tan bueno.

— ¿Compensarme? No tienes que compensarme nada, Francis. Te lo he dicho antes, me acordé de que te gustaban los vinos y no pude resistir la tentación. Tampoco voy a traerte vino cada día, así que podrías al menos aceptar mis buenas intenciones.

— ¡Pero...!

Francis adoptó una expresión de animal abandonado, con los brazos extendidos hacia Antonio, pidiéndole en silencio que no le pusiera en tal compromiso. El hombre le sonrió, tierno, y se aproximó hasta él. Las manos grandes, cálidas y algo ásperas del camionero envolvieron las suyas y guiaron a sus dedos a aferrar la botella y a acercarla a su pecho.

— Puedes compensármelo pensando en mí cuando la bebas. De mis conocidos, sólo tú puedes apreciar lo bueno que es este caldo.

Cuando apartó las manos, pudo sentir el frío carcomer las suyas. Por un momento, añoró el cobijo que le había proporcionado el hombre de cabellos castaños. Centró su atención en la botella, aún indeciso, pero no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual rechazar un regalo de dichas características sin herir los sentimientos de Antonio. Notaba su propio pulso acelerado y una vergüenza que le aplastaba el corazón.

— Gracias, Antonio. Te prometo que la disfrutaré.

El hispano sonrió, contento por poder ver una faceta de Francis que no había conocido hasta ahora, la tímida, la que se aturrullaba cuando la gente hacía cosas buenas por él. Tuvo la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto al comprarle el vino. Respiró hondo y suspiró al dejar ir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Sus músculos se estaban enfriando y todo su cuerpo se sentía húmedo hasta un punto incómodo.

— Bueno, creo que voy a dejarte por un rato. Debo ir a buscar una ducha, cambiarme de ropa y, de paso, ver si hay algún hostal en el que pueda pasar la noche. Mañana por la mañana ya salgo de nuevo.

El rostro de Bonnefoy se alzó de inmediato al escucharle decir eso. En su pecho algo anidó, pero no quiso ni analizar lo que era.

— ¿Tan pronto? Pensaba que esta vez te quedarías más tiempo. ¿A dónde te marchas?

— Creo que me llevan a Rumanía y a la zona de los Países Bálticos. Lo malo es que después me van a mandar a Rusia. No creo que pueda volver antes de la primavera. ¿Piensas que estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

Sus ojos verdes a la pálida luz del invierno se veían helados pero, al mismo tiempo, candentes y nobles. Había en ellos un algo que había provocado un vuelco en el estómago de Francis. Asintió un par de veces, sin separar sus labios para hablar. De nuevo fue recompensado con una de esas sonrisas perfectas.

— Entonces estaré esperando. Cuídate mucho estos días, ¿vale? Las temperaturas están bajo mínimos y trabajáis mucho en exteriores.

Mudo, Bonnefoy asintió de nuevo. Su garganta se había apagado después de saber que iba a estar un tiempo sin verle. No hubiera imaginado hallar un sentimiento tan intenso por ese personaje al que, en el fondo, no conocía de tanto. Pero, con su personalidad, Antonio se había logrado un hueco en su corazón. Pensar que podrían estar entre cuatro o cinco meses sin verle, le entristecía.

Dicho sentimiento fue percibido con facilidad por Antonio, el cual recibió el peso de la culpa por completo sobre sus hombros. Desde que decidió tomar ese trabajo tuvo consciencia de lo que esto supondría para su vida social. Pero, aún así, le gustaba tanto la interacción con el resto de personas que no podía prescindir de ella. Lo malo era ver en los ojos azules la pena y saber que esa expresión había emergido por su culpa. Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de ver por más tiempo lo que provocaba por su egoísmo. Francis no había recuperado el habla y le dolía el silencio. El rubio seguía intentando romper con ese sentimiento de aflicción que le había aturdido los sentidos. Lo que estaba claro era que Antonio se iba y que no le volvería a ver en meses. No podía ser que lo último que le hubiera dicho fuera "¿A dónde te marchas?".

— ¡Tú también ve con cuidado! —exclamó, por fin con su voz de regreso—. Me da la sensación de que no te preocupas nada por ti mismo, sólo por los demás. Así que ten cuidado. Rusia es conocida por el frío, abrígate. No puedes ponerte a hacer ejercicio casi desnudo.

Antonio se detuvo de golpe, como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo con pegamento. Sus labios, algo agrietados a causa del frío, se curvaron en una sonrisa enternecida. Ladeó el rostro, para poder observarle de soslayo, y aún le llegó más el verle de esa manera, nervioso pero al mismo tiempo seguro de sí mismo.

— Está bien, Fran. Lo tendré, no lo dudes.

Sujetó con fuerza los sentimientos, que rugían como un león salvaje, y se retiró. Tenía que ducharse y ponerse ropa abrigada o al final cogería un buen catarro. Sin embargo, con lo que había logrado ese día, Antonio se sentía más que satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hooola!
> 
> Como anuncié en Twitter, actualización al canto uvu. Quiero contar algo sobre esta historia, pues se me olvidó en el primer capítulo. Vivo en un pueblecito que tiene un polígono industrial por el que paso todos los días. Uno de esas mañanas iba de camino al trabajo cuando vio un camión grande que tenía en el remolque pintado “Fernández”. Me llamó la atención ya que normalmente tienen nombres de las empresas, no un apellido. Me reí y pensé: Uy, Antonio es camionero. Aunque me reí más al ver que en la cabina llevaba una “matrícula” de estas decorativas que ponía Carlos (para quien no lo sepa, así suelo llamar a Portugal en mis fanfics XD). Así que no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en Antonio camionero y se me ocurrió un fic bonito en el que Antonio fuera camionero y Francis mozo de almacén del que se “encaprichara” de una manera tonta y al que le traía regalitos, souvenirs, de todos esos sitios que visita.
> 
> De esa idea nace este fic y espero de todo corazón que os guste. Es super fluff y me calienta el corazón. Ya volveré a publicar cosas destinadas a destrozar vuestro alma :D (osquieronomedejéis)


	3. Capítulo 3

Marzo estaba siendo un mes inusualmente cálido y, por ahora, había brindado una serie de días soleados perfectos que permitían a los habitantes de la ciudad salir a pasear. Ese tiempo agradable había sido el culpable de que Francis empezara a pasar calor mientras descargaba los camiones. La sensación del sudor perlando su frente y su cuerpo, fuera de cierto ámbito, le disgustaba en sobremanera.

 

El martes día 13 de marzo Bonnefoy se encaminaba hacia el tercer camión de la mañana cuando, de repente, un bocinazo le hizo saltar literalmente. No fue el único, sus compañeros también se habían sobresaltado. Entornó el rostro y vio que el responsable era el camión recién llegado y que, de la ventanilla del conductor, sobresalía un brazo moreno que se agitaba frenético.

 

— ¡Franciiiis! ¡He vueltoooo! —gritó Antonio el cual, al haber parado el camión, pudo agitar ambos brazos.

 

De la estupefacción inicial pasó a la alegría, que se encargó de curvar sus labios. Sin embargo, pronto fue consciente de que sus compañeros le observaban, extrañados por la situación de la que eran testigos. Los nervios se instalaron en su pecho, anidando en éste, y deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que no se le notara en la cara la vergüenza. No obstante, Antonio se encontraba ajeno a dicho sentimiento, puesto que seguía agitando los brazos y gritando su nombre.

 

Sonrió, nervioso, alzó la mano y la agitó, para hacerle comprender que ya le había visto y que él también estaba contento de verle. Así era, pero ahora le carcomía la incertidumbre. ¿Qué habrían pensado sus compañeros? No se hacía normal que los mozos de almacén y los camioneros entablaran una relación tan estrecha como para pitar y agitar los brazos como loco. Eso le demostraba que Antonio se salía de lo normal. Ojo, no es que pensara que fuese malo.

 

Uno de sus compañeros, el que sería el encargado de descargar el camión de Fernández,  se puso a hablar con éste y él aprovechó para volver al trabajo. Poco rato le hizo falta para darse cuenta de que estaba contento. Antonio había vuelto, por fin. Durante su ausencia, que no había sido para nada breve, Francis se había acordado bastante de él. Cada vez que veía pasar un camión, se fijaba en el remolque para ver si tenía escrito en él "Fernández". Durante dichos momentos, le preocupaba no saber nada de él. ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? Jamás se enteraría. ¿Y si le habían robado? Una de las cualidades -o defectos, según se mirara- de Antonio era el ser confiado.

 

Aquel círculo vicioso de pensamientos negativos engrosaba su preocupación hasta que, por fin, hoy se había desinflado. Se veía sano y entero, lo cual era bueno. A veces, cuando recordaba su llegada y la manera en la que le había saludado, se echaba a reír entre dientes.

 

Estuvo distraído con aquellos pensamientos, de manera que la mañana se le pasó en un suspiro. A las dos, Francis fue a recoger su bolsa de ropa y tan perezoso estaba y tantas ganas tenía de abandonar ese sitio que no le importó salir con el mono de trabajo. Paseó por el patio de la instalación, buscando el camión de Antonio, y lo vio aparcado fuera. Sonrió y puso rumbo hacia el lugar. Les separaban unos cien metros cuando por fin lo vislumbró.

 

— Debes estar de broma... —murmuró Francis entre dientes, hastiado.

 

El peculiar varón se hallaba en un lateral, cerca de una bomba de agua con la que contaba el vehículo. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un bóxer entallado que, al estar mojado, se pegaba a su piel. Por lo demás, Antonio estaba desnudo y se daba un agua para refrescarse después de un viaje tedioso y algo acalorado. Cerró el grifo, tomó una toalla y se la llevó a la cara para secársela. Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

 

— ¡Fran! —exclamó, radiante.

 

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! —gritó Bonnefoy, el cual había retrocedido por instinto—. Estás mojado, ni se te ocurra.

 

Fue agradable volver a escuchar la risa contagiosa del inquieto español. Suspiró con alivio al ver que su mensaje no había sido desoído. Antonio regresaba al lado del camión y se secaba con brío. El abrazo no se le iba a olvidar y ambos lo sabían.

 

— Veo que sigues igual de enérgico que siempre —murmuró con la vista perdida en ese cuerpo tostado y bien formado. Durante segundos, sus glúteos cubiertos por la tela mojada fueron la mejor atracción que le pudieran ofrecer.

 

— ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —inquirió el hispano, que terminaba de secarse por fin. Tomó la ropa, que estaba puesta en un lado alto, libre de grasa o cualquier otra sustancia que pudiera mancharla. Durante un segundo, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los azules, que no captaban la indirecta—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver cómo me cambio? ¿También quieres ver la “mercancía” que hay debajo de la ropa?

 

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír, porque esta vez Francis sí que se sonrojó violentamente y se dio la vuelta. Se quitó la prenda, se puso una nueva y, rápidamente, se tapó con la camiseta. Podía ver las orejas del mozo de almacén, coloradas como si hubiesen recibido durante demasiado el tiempo los rayos del Sol.

 

— Ya he acabado, ya puedes girarte —le anunció mientras que sus manos abrochaban la cremallera del pantalón y metían el botón plateado en su correspondiente ojal.

 

— Quiero disculparme por lo de antes. ¿No te ha pasado nunca eso de que miras algo y, por alguna razón extraña, no eres consciente de que es una persona y que ésta también puede verte? Tenía la mente en otra parte, lo lamento.

 

— ¿Te apetece comer conmigo? He ido a por comida al supermercado —le dijo Antonio, que ni siquiera quería entrar a discutir con él acerca si debía o no disculparse. Le había parecido ridículo. ¿Acaso pensaba que estaba molesto porque le había estado observando como un nómada que después de días en el desierto por fin encuentra agua? Sería apropiado decir que si experimentaba algo era la sensación de halago.

 

El rubio arqueó una ceja y, para rematarlo, ladeó la cabeza hacia su izquierda. En conjunto, Francis parecía uno de esos perros a los que cuando les diriges la palabra te miran casi como si pudieran entender lo que les estás diciendo. El esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar para que sus labios no se curvaran demasiado en una sonrisa fue tremendo. Podía notar los músculos del mentón y el cuello en tensión, para evitar dicho gesto.

 

— ¿Qué? —logró por fin articular el rubio, demostrando además una elocuencia exagerada.

 

— Te he preguntado que si quieres comer conmigo. Acabas de salir de trabajar, ¿verdad? Deduzco que no has almorzado y, casualidades de la vida, yo he comprado comida de sobras. No podría categorizarla de manjar, pero al menos nos servirá para no morir de inanición. ¿Qué me dices?

 

Alzó la mano derecha y se rascó la mejilla, aún perplejo. Al final se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Que aceptara la propuesta hizo feliz a Antonio, el cual sonrió y, tras dejar la ropa mojada tendida sobre parte de la estructura del remolque, caminó hacia la parte trasera del mismo. Francis le seguía, intentando no hacer caso a esa vocecita en su cabeza que le tentaba a observar aquella escultural figura.

 

De un hábil salto, Antonio se montó en el remolque y fue hacia el interior. De detrás de una caja sacó una bolsa de supermercado, la cual había permanecido escondida hasta que el dueño había ido a reclamarla. Regresó hasta la puerta y se sentó sobre el suelo del remolque. Francis aún estaba en tierra, indeciso. Para terminar aquella incertidumbre, Antonio palmeó sobre la superficie sólida, justo a su lado, indicándole que ése era el lugar escogido para él.

 

Dio un salto, impulsándose con las manos, y una vez estuvo a la altura suficiente apoyó sus posaderas en la estructura. Los pies le quedaban colgando a unos centímetros del suelo, lo cual evocó a momentos de su niñez. Empezó a balancearlos, mientras observaba curioso lo que Antonio sacaba de la bolsa blanca de plástico.

 

— ¿Todo eso te ibas a comer tú solo? Es muchísima comida... —murmuró Bonnefoy por lo bajo, asombrado cuando los recipientes de plástico empezaron a apilarse a su alrededor.

 

— Delgado por el exterior, gordo en el interior.

 

— Además de viejo, ¿también gordo? Ay, Antonio, tu yo interior es muy diferente a tu yo exterior —replicó, risueño.

 

— Claro que sí. No dejo a cualquiera que lo conozca, así que deberías sentirte halagado —murmuró cantarín.

 

Después de que cada uno escogiera el alimento que más le llamaba la atención, ambos empezaron a devorar con ansia el contenido. Por motivos diferentes, ninguno de los dos había comido hasta el momento por lo que aunque la calidad no fuera la mejor les supo a gloria. Mientras comían, Antonio le contaba a Francis lo que había acontecido durante esos meses que había estado fuera.

 

A ratos, el rubio, embobado, examinaba los gestos vehementes de su acompañante, el cual explicaba cada anécdota con desmesurada pasión y energía. Su carcajada resonó por las inmediaciones cuando escuchó la historia de cómo Antonio se había visto atacado por lo que había pensado que era una inocente ardilla y que había resultado tener más carácter que toda la madre Rusia junta.

 

Durante esos minutos, Francis se percató de lo bien que se lo pasaba al lado de ese hombre. Sus conversaciones no profundizaban en temas de vital importancia, más bien se pasaban el rato diciendo tontería tras tontería, pero para él era más que suficiente. Sus charlas simples le dibujaban una sonrisa en el rostro que seguro que le duraría días.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, Francis metió los restos desechables en otra bolsa para luego ir a tirarlos. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyó las manos sobre el suelo del remolque y alzó el rostro para observar el cielo azul. La digestión pesada le dejaba una sensación de sueño que le aturdía el cerebro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Antonio se levantaba y que se perdía en la parte trasera del camión. No le dio importancia, porque pronto regresó a su lado. Se puso de rodillas, como un chiquillo, y le tendió un sobrecito de papel.

 

— ¿Qué es eso?

 

— Venga, ábrelo —animó el varón de cabellos castaños, el cual ya había entregado el paquete a su acompañante. Éste examinó con curiosidad el exterior.

 

— ¿Pero qué es? ¡No me digas que has vuelto a comprarme algo...!

 

— ¡Me acordé de ti!

 

— Antonio, ¿qué te dije la última vez? Me siento muy mal, yo nunca tengo nada preparado para ti. No puedes ir trayéndome cosas de cada viaje que hagas por Europa. A este paso te vas a arruinar.

 

— ¡Anda! ¡No me seas dramático! ¿Cómo voy a arruinarme por comprar una botella de vino o lo que hay ahí dentro? ¡Tampoco son cosas tan caras! —refunfuñó el hispano, el cual empezaba a estar de morros—. No necesito que me tengas nada preparado, me hace feliz ver la cara que se te queda. Además, durante ese rato en el que me acuerdo de la gente que conozco no me siento tan solo.

 

— Creo que no existe hombre más terco que tú... —se quejó, derrotado, mientras abría el sobre de papel marrón. Una vez abierto, lo volteó sobre su propia mano y de entre el papel resbaló el contenido del mismo.

 

Sobre su mano cayó un colgante con forma de gota traslúcida. Parecía una resina que había sido coloreada, ligeramente, de azul. En el corazón de la gota, había un trozo de piedra pequeña, de una tonalidad más oscura y con apariencia cristalizada. Alzó el trozo de joyería y lo expuso a la luz, cosa que lo hizo verse brillante, deslumbrante.

 

— Es muy bonito... ¿Qué es? —preguntó Francis, al cual le faltaba el habla.

 

— Lo de fuera es resina de unos árboles que crecen en Rusia, no me preguntes el nombre. Lo del interior del colgante es una piedra que se llama Chalcantita. También se puede encontrar en España, o Alemania, pero la que tienes tú es de Rusia. Me han dicho que es un amuleto que fomenta la firmeza a la hora de tomar decisiones. Te protegerá cuando tengas que hacerlo.

 

Definitivamente, aquello le dejó de nuevo mudo. Antonio entonces buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y le enseñó un amuleto similar, sólo que el suyo era de color verde.

 

— Aprovechando, me compré otro para mí. Me contaron que la piedra es diópsido. Dicen que ayuda a recargar energías, pensar positivamente y a apartar las energías negativas. También aporta consuelo en las pruebas de la vida. Me lo he memorizado porque me parecía que me pegaba mucho —admitió, con una risa tímida—. No tienes que llevarlo si no te gusta, pero el color me recordó mucho al de tus ojos.

 

Una sonrisa cargada de emociones, entre las cuales se podía distinguir cariño, la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo la alegría, se adueñó del rostro del rubio, el cual rozó con las yemas de la mano izquierda el colgante. Alzó la vista y le tendió el colgante. Una vez a salvo en la mano grande, áspera y cálida, se dio la vuelta y apartó su pelo para dejar al descubierto su cuello.

 

— Sí quiero llevarlo. Si me has traído un amuleto desde Rusia, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarlo para que me ayude en tiempos de necesidad.

 

Agarró el colgante con una mano, pasó la otra por delante de él, rodeándole pero sin llegarle a tocar realmente. Los dedos rozaron ligeramente la piel de su cuello, cerró el broche y soltó la pieza, que ahora descansaba contra el pecho de Bonnefoy. Después de eso, recuperó su lugar y el rubio, distraído, observó el colgante con una expresión de contento.

 

Antonio le espió, de soslayo, y sonrió. Acto seguido, se movió y se echó, de lado, sobre el suelo. Bonnefoy pegó un respingo y miró hacia abajo para comprobar que, efectivamente, el hispano había apoyado la cabeza en su regazo.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Soy una buena almohada? —le interrogó, con una ceja arqueada.

 

— De las mejores que he probado, no te lo voy a negar —respondió Antonio, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

 

— Muy listillo eres tú, ¿no? —murmuró el rubio, el cual pinzó la nariz del hispano.

 

Éste empezó a reír, arrugó la susodicha nariz y  movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados para liberarse del agarre. Le dejó ir y cuando desvió su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Antonio. Se veían aún más coloridos que normalmente, ya que la luz incidía sobre sus irises directamente y reavivaba cada tonalidad que los componían.

 

— Sólo un poco, pero juro no hacerlo con malicia.

 

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y se perdió en el aroma del rubio, el cual había añorado en estos largos días en que no había estado allí. Aprovechando que el otro no podía pillarle in fraganti, desde esa posición estudió detenidamente sus facciones, para memorizarlas. Estiró una mano y, con cuidado, empezó a tocar sus cabellos castaños, aún algo húmedos por el aseo.

 

— ¿Me lo imagino o te ha crecido el pelo?

 

La sorpresa inicial se difuminó, alejada por la relajante sensación que esos dedos meciendo sus cabellos le inducían.

 

— Sí me ha crecido, pero no he tenido tiempo de ir a la peluquería en Europa del este. Como no vaya pronto, entre el moreno y mis pintas voy a parecer un gitano del gueto.

 

Ambos rieron al imaginarle conduciendo una caravana llena de melocotones y con acento. Era un estereotipo de los fuertes, pero para distraerse en ese momento les servía. Enterró los dedos, suavemente, llegando a acariciar el cuero cabelludo. Sus cabellos castaños, como si fuera césped, asomaban entre sus dedos, apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Se notaba que estaba más largo porque los mechones llegaban a reposar encima de sus dedos.

 

— Pues sé cortar el pelo. Si no quieres gastar dinero en una peluquería, puedo cortártelo. Cuando estaba en casa, peinaba a mi hermana menor y me volví todo un experto. Tuve que aprender a la fuerza, para complacer su exigencia.

 

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó Antonio, el cual había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

 

— Claro, no es tanto problema. Tampoco tienes una melena digna de Rapunzel. Seguro que será poco tiempo.

 

— Cuando vuelva la próxima vez, entonces.

 

El rubio bajó la vista a la cabellera y, con el mismo cuidado, acarició de nuevo los cabellos rebeldes. Le agradaba cómo se resbalaban, huyendo de su tacto, dando la impresión de tener vida propia. No le pasó desapercibido el cambio en su expresión a Antonio, que rehuyó la imagen, con un pellizco en el pecho.

 

— Estaré un par de días fuera. Me voy esta noche a Madrid. Seguramente mañana estaré ya allí. Cargaré el camión y regresaré. Una vez aquí, tendré el resto de la semana libre antes de que me manden a otro lugar. Así que, si aún quieres, me gustaría que me cortaras el pelo.

 

Sus ojos se encontraron y las manos de Francis cesaron en ese mismo instante. Había algo entre ellos en ese momento, eran conscientes, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a definirlo por miedo a equivocarse. Y entonces una voz se alzó por encima de ese silencio. Era la voz de Gilbert, el cual llamaba el nombre del hispano. Francis apartó la mano de inmediato pero le sorprendió ver que Antonio no se alejaba. Cuando les vio, Beilschmidt se quedó quieto y arqueó una ceja. La imagen no era típica, eso seguro.

 

— Te estaba buscando, Antonio. ¿Qué hacéis?

 

— ¿Hablar del tiempo y descansar después de comer? —dijo Fernández, restándole importancia—. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

— Necesito que rellenes unos papeles y que, en media hora, tengas el camión en el muelle de carga número 4, porque vamos a meter la mercancía que tienes que entregar en Madrid —respondió el joven, después de dudar un segundo.

 

— Ahora voy, dame un minuto.

 

Gilbert se encogió de hombros y abandonó a aquellos dos mientras pensaba en lo que había visto que no era, por supuesto, nada habitual. Francis suspiró de forma inaudible y cuando bajó la mirada los ojos de Antonio le recibieron, dándole la bienvenida con aquel verde que evocaba a la naturaleza y que le envolvía. Haciendo gala de su torpeza, Francis se rio por lo bajo.

 

— Bueno, supongo que por hoy se ha acabado. Tendría que hacer la colada en casa, así que mejor voy y me pongo a ello. Ve con cuidado por la capital, ¿vale?

 

— Me gusta cuando demuestras que te preocupas por mí —respondió Antonio, con una sonrisa entretenida.

 

— Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no crees? Con la cabeza loca que tienes, eres capaz de cometer alguna estupidez. Mejor que alguien te meta un poquito de sentido común en esa cabecita. Y con lo bien que me tratas, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar por tu bienestar?

 

La sonrisa en la tez de Antonio era como un fantasma, un espejismo que se hacía tan fuerte en la mente que uno no sabía si realmente se encontraba allí o no. El joven con cabellos de color chocolate estiró la mano derecha y rozó la mejilla suave de Francis, el cual sentía el contacto arder. El hispano apoyó la otra contra el suelo y se incorporó lentamente. Su mirada azulada fue testigo de esa ascensión, al mismo tiempo que el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleraba. Durante décimas pudo percibir el olor de Antonio y, para su sorpresa, a pesar de que podría haberlo esperado, sintió el calor de sus labios contra los propios. Fue un contacto dulce que, por desgracia, desapareció de manera tan imprevista como había hecho acto de presencia.

 

En cosa de un par de segundos, Antonio se había alejado, dejándole la sensación de frío de nuevo, y había bajado del camión. Atusaba su ropa y su pelo a un ritmo acelerado, como si los nervios fueran los encargados de dirigir el timón. Francis ni siquiera podía hablar, se había quedado estático, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

 

— Que tengas una buena noche, Fran.

 

Ni siquiera le ofreció el tiempo necesario para poder responder, el cual, sin duda, hubiera utilizado para preguntar acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. Consciente de ello, el hispano puso pies en polvorosa y abandonó el lugar dejando a Francis sentado en el interior del tráiler. Un minuto más tarde, aún solo, Bonnefoy gruñó y se dejó caer, quedando tumbado contra la superficie, sin pensar en que ésta pudiera estar sucia. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se la frotó, frustrado.

 

— Maldito Antonio. ¡Serás tramposo...! Te me has adelantado.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamás dos días se le habían hecho tan largos. La manecilla de los segundos de cualquier reloj analógico parecía haberse tomado la libertad de reducir su ritmo, quizás agotada por no dejar de dar vueltas, incesante. Cualquiera hubiese disfrutado en esa situación, en la que se tiene la falsa sensación de disponer de más tiempo, pero ése no era el caso de Francis. Después de un beso inesperado, la calma y aparente falta de atracción física hacia Antonio se habían esfumado.

 

En sus tiempos muertos en casa, mientras observaba la televisión, aburrido, a su mente volvía el recuerdo de aquel contacto físico, de los nervios que se habían amontonado en su estómago provocándole un cosquilleo extraño y de la calidez y el aroma de Antonio, tan cercano a él. Su postura se tornaba rígida, sus dedos apretaban cualquier superficie sólida cercana y, cuando se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en todo su ser, respiraba hondo y relajaba los miembros.

 

A veces, incluso, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, después de una ducha, practicaba el diálogo que mantendría con él cuando Antonio regresara. Se miraba en el espejo, con el cabello mojado chorreándole sobre los hombros pálidos y dialogaba con su propio reflejo. Interpretaba tanto su papel como el del hispano, el cual no se le antojaba nada sencillo. Cuando terminaba suspiraba, resignado, consciente de que cuando se trataba del camionero no podía dar nada por sentado. Su comportamiento se asemejaba al del viento, que parece que va a seguir una dirección concreta pero que, en el último momento, se desviaba. Así era él, libre como el viento.

 

Agradeció, por el bien de su salud mental, que el tiempo no se tornara caprichoso y decidiera, excepcionalmente, detenerse por completo. El día en que Antonio regresaba por fin inició y después de una noche en la que no había podido conciliar el sueño de manera adecuada Francis abrió los ojos, sobresaltado por el timbre del despertador. Estiró el brazo hasta dar con el reloj que descansaba en su mesilla de noche de color marrón oscuro, con dos cajones con tiradores de metal, y presionó el botón para detener el ruido.

 

Durante unos segundos permaneció echado bocarriba sobre la cama, respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal. Cuando por fin normalizó el ritmo, recordó que volvería a verle y todo su cuerpo se erizó, anticipándose. Se empujó fuera de la cama, repentinamente cargado de energía, y se puso a buscar en su armario prendas sencillas pero elegantes que ponerse tanto para ir hacia su empleo como al salir de éste. Se duchó, se arregló el cabello, se puso desodorante, se perfumó y entonces se vistió.

 

Le siguió un rápido desayuno que le costó ingerir debido a los nervios. Todos los discursos que había practicado a lo largo de esos dos días, de repente, le parecían insulsos y carentes de sentido. Sin embargo, un objetivo se perfiló en su mente, tomando una forma definida: debía volver a catar los labios del hispano, esta vez durante más de unos míseros segundos.

 

Las calles de la ciudad parecían un canal por el cual fluían grandes cantidades de personas, que se dirigían a sus empleos, combatiendo contra el sueño matutino de diferentes formas. Francis se dejó arrastrar por la marea, con sueño, hasta que se desvió hacia el polígono en el que se encontraba el almacén y la cantidad de gente disminuyó. Siguió religiosamente su rutina, con el corazón vibrando en su pecho, imaginando cuándo llegaría el momento en el que le viera llegar, emocionado como una adolescente.

 

Pero, para su pesar, las horas pasaron y para el mediodía aún no había ni rastro de Antonio. Inquieto, decidió pasar por la oficina central, a ver qué podía averiguar. ¿Es que se había equivocado de día? Conociéndole, cabía la posibilidad. Fernández vivía gran parte de su tiempo en las nubes, aunque uno debía admitir que era parte de su encanto. Dentro, los empleados se encontraban cada uno sentado a su escritorio, tecleando delante de ordenadores blancos de aspecto antiguo. Al final del gran salón, Arthur Kirkland se escondía tras una montaña de papeleo y una pantalla grande, con apariencia nueva.

 

Estuvo observándole un rato, contrariado. Una arruga surcaba la frente de su jefe mientras observaba el ordenador como si éste le hubiera ofendido gravemente. Puede que no fuera el mejor día, su humor no daba la impresión de ser el ideal. Y aún con eso en la mente, sus pies no le alejaron del lugar. Bien pensado, era excepcional el día en que Arthur entraba por la puerta del almacén con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si tenía que esperar a que los planetas se alinearan, entonces podía envejecer en el proceso. Respiró hondo, se armó de valor y avanzó hacia allí.

 

Una vez delante de él, Arthur no daba señales de haber sentido su presencia siquiera. Carraspeó, con la mano cerrada en un puño delante de su boca.

 

— Señor Kirkland, me preguntaba si tenía un momento.

 

— Debes estar ciego, porque creo que queda evidente, ante la cantidad de papeles que hay sobre mi mesa, que tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer —respondió su superior, sin mirarle aún.

 

El calor de la rabia burbujeó en su interior y fue necesario que apretara sus dientes para no soltar un comentario mordaz. Desde luego, si deseaba recabar información, confrontar a su jefe no parecía la mejor opción disponible a su alcance. Se forzó a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

 

— Tenía entendido que uno de los camioneros, Antonio Fernández, llegaba hoy a la central con un camión cargado pero aún no le he visto llegar. ¿Usted tiene alguna información al respecto?

 

— ¿Sobre ese loco? Sí, claro que tengo información. El muy idiota se ha metido de lleno en un atasco y aún tardará una hora en llegar. Ya tendría que haber estado aquí y el contenido del camión en el almacén. Pero tiene el don de ser tremendamente inoportuno.

 

Fue capaz de ignorar los otros comentarios con estoicismo dado a que el alivio que experimentaba era mayor. Se despidió, educado, y se dirigió por los pasillos de aspecto antiguo hacia el muelle de carga número siete, donde le aguardaba un camión. Aunque a ratos sentía las gotas de sudor, saladas, resbalando por su espalda, debajo de su camiseta de algodón, mantuvo un ritmo activo, sintiéndose lleno de energía. De vez en cuando revisaba el reloj de pulsera, que quedaba oculto bajo la ropa y el guante que protegía su mano.

 

Cuando concluyó su jornada laboral, Francis terminó de firmar un par de papeles y, antes de pensar en cambiarse, fue a dar una vuelta por el patio externo. De nuevo, no fue capaz de encontrar el camión de Antonio y su estómago se revolvió. ¿En qué atasco estaba metido que aún no había llegado? Gilbert, sudoroso, bebía de una cantimplora de metal plateado, pulido. Los ojos azules de Francis bajaron y se desviaron hacia la izquierda, pensativo. Un par de segundos después, los alzó y se aproximó a su compañero con paso decidido.

 

— No me lo digas, estás buscando a Antonio —apuntó Gilbert nada más verle, incluso antes de que Francis tuviera oportunidad de saludarle. Bonnefoy se quedó boquiabierto y él sonrió con malicia. Con tal de ver aquello, había merecido la pena.

 

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Es que lo tengo escrito por la cara? —preguntó, alzando sus manos y tanteando su propia tez.

 

— Lo sé porque he estado descargando el camión de Antonio y no veas el coñazo que me ha estado dando contigo. Que si tengo ganas de ver a Francis, que si le podía contar cómo habías estado, que si eres muy gracioso... ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡Es como si fuera tu mayor fan! No lo entiendo.

 

Trató de retener la sonrisa, pero ésta encontró la manera de florecer sola en su rostro. Bajó la mirada mientras en su pecho se instalaba una calidez reconfortante. Aún le costó un par de segundos más el darse cuenta de algo: él estaba ya allí. Fijó su atención en el canoso joven, como si lo que le fuese a decir fuera de vital importancia.

 

— ¿Dónde está?

 

Salió de las inmediaciones de la empresa, sorteada por una valla de color azul gruesa que, en óptimas condiciones, sería demasiado difícil saltar, y caminó hacia la izquierda. Allí, a unos quinientos metros, había un gran descampado en el que los camiones acostumbraban a aparcarse cuando debían de permanecer allí una temporada. Prácticamente de inmediato, Francis vislumbró el camión que tenía escrita la palabra “Fernández” en el remolque y se fue hacia allí, sonriente. Se dirigió hacia la parte de la cabina y se asomó, pero no había nadie, lo cual le hizo arquear una ceja. Rodeó todo el automóvil y, cuando alcanzó la parte trasera del remolque, vio la puerta abierta y un hombre echado en el suelo del mismo, con un brazo sobre los ojos.

 

Como la otra vez, Antonio enseñaba parte de sus abdominales bien definidos a causa del constante ejercicio físico. Se permitió a sí mismo repasarlo de arriba abajo, apreciativamente, durante unos largos segundos y luego se aproximó y pinzó la nariz del hispano con su dedo pulgar e índice.

 

— ¿Cómo lo haces para que siempre te pille durmiendo? Se te van a caer los ojos de tanto descanso —regañó, con aire cariñoso.

 

El camionero, el cual había pegado un respingo y había apartado el brazo para poder ver qué o quién le estaba atacando, le miró con los ojos desorbitados, aturdido por su presencia. Bonnefoy se rio, cubriendo parte de su boca con la mano derecha. Dicho gesto aún le pareció más hechizante. Al final cedió a sus encantos, los cuales quizás desplegaba sin ser consciente de ello, y sonrió. Antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, los brazos de Antonio rodearon el cuerpo del rubio y le atrajo hacia él, mientras lo saludaba por todo lo alto. Sus muslos chocaron contra la parte baja del remolque y tuvo que clavar las manos contra la madera conglomerada para no empujar a Antonio. Allí el joven de cabellos castaños despeinados se quedó quieto, aspirando el aroma dulzón y deleitándose en la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero el cual, eventualmente, elevó los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo con timidez.

 

Después de largos segundos, Antonio recabó fuerzas para alejarse un poco del rubio y le sonrió, jovial. Le encantaba ver que el gesto, simple, se reflejaba en las facciones de Francis y le suavizaban el rostro. Sus brazos permanecieron alrededor de su cuello, flojos, más reposando sobre sus hombros.

 

— ¿Ha sido cosa mía o estos dos días han sido más lentos? Han debido de tener como treinta horas, mínimo —preguntó Antonio, casual,

 

— ¿A ti también te ha pasado? Qué curioso. Pensaba que habría sido mi percepción, alterada por completo.

 

Fernández ensanchó su sonrisa, satisfecho al ver que lo mismo que él añoraba a Francis, el sentimiento le era correspondido. Después de su movimiento suicida días atrás, que había culminado en un breve pero electrizante beso, Antonio había estado analizando las consecuencias de su inconsciencia. Incluso había llegado a temer que Francis le mirara mal y le detestara por su egoísmo. Por eso, al ver cómo le trataba con normalidad, la ilusión y el alivio habían fluido y se habían transformado en la necesidad de abrazarle, como si el dejarle libre pudiera hacer que se le escapara para siempre.

 

Aún así, determinó que lo apropiado sería darle libertad. El gesto, aunque no lo demostró, no fue demasiado bien recibido por parte de Francis que, al reencontrarse con el hispano, había descubierto que poseía la urgencia de permanecer próximo a su cuerpo pecaminoso. Por suerte, logró controlar sus instintos, que cada vez se alejaban más de la coherencia.

 

— Ven, sube —le indicó Antonio una vez se hubo levantado del suelo del remolque—. Te voy a enseñar algo.

 

El interior del camión se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Parte de la luz se filtraba por el techo, que parecía tener algunos desperfectos que Antonio se había encargado de cubrir con telas. El suelo no estaba muy limpio, se veían arañazos oscuros repartidos por doquier, como si alguien hubiera arrastrado cajas pesadas hasta el punto de quemar el material por la fricción. Al fondo había un perchero pequeño, del cual colgaban un par de toallas y había un par de cajas, que le sorprendieron.

 

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó Francis, pasando la mano con cuidado por encima de la madera.

 

— No te lo vas a creer. Encontré una ganga por internet y he comprado un pequeño quad. Lo he dejado dentro porque por ahora no tengo un lugar donde dejarlo.

 

— Antonio, por lo que más quieras, ten cuidado con esas cosas, que las carga el diablo. No me gustaría que te abrieses la cabeza contra el pavimento. ¿Era esto lo que querías mostrarme?

 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó su compañero, confundido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules y, al comprender finalmente lo que le preguntaba, negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. No, claro que no. De hecho, pensaba esconderlo para que no me reprendieras por cometer otra locura, como ya has hecho.

 

— Has fallado en tu misión, mucho me temo —respondió Francis, encogiéndose de hombros. No se arrepentía de poner raciocinio dentro de la cabeza alocada del hispano.

 

— Esto es para ti.

 

Antonio tenía una maestría inusitada para dejarle con un palmo de narices. Francis recibió la bolsa entre sus manos y la miró como si se tratara de un ser alienígena. Su mente no estaba capacitada para procesar que, de nuevo, el camionero se había acordado de él mientras viajaba por el mundo y le había traído un detalle. Del interior, extrajo una camiseta de algodón blanco, suave al tacto. Pinzó con el dedo índice y pulgar en la parte de los hombros y, por su propio peso, el resto de la camiseta cayó hasta quedar estirada. De ésta manera pudo apreciar que, en la parte del pecho, había el mensaje “I ♥ Madrid”.

 

Mientras Antonio hablaba sobre lo insulsa que era, cómo no había podido encontrar algo mejor y su preocupación acerca de la talla, Francis observaba la pieza de ropa ido. Un pensamiento se había paseado por su mente, demoledor. Lo que le gustaba no era precisamente Madrid.

 

El discurso del español se interrumpió cuando vio que Francis se aproximaba a él con una mirada que jamás le había visto con anterioridad. Elevó la mano hacia su rostro, pero no llegó a tocarlo. Levitó próxima, delineando la forma de su mejilla y parte de su cuello. A continuación, durante un segundo, la retiró, indeciso mientras sus ojos descendían por los terrenos que había descubierto. Para finalizar, su mano acarició, usando únicamente la yema de sus dedos, el brazo izquierdo de Antonio, que sintió como si el contacto le produjera una descarga eléctrica agradable.

 

Cuando llegó a la muñeca, sus dígitos se alejaron y Fernández tuvo tiempo para maldecir durante dos segundos, tiempo que tardó el rubio en tener ambas manos libres, en agarrar el bajo de la camiseta corta de Antonio y tirar de ella hacia arriba. Con los ojos como platos, el camionero permaneció quieto, interrogante. ¿Había matado al cerebro de Francis? Sólo esperaba haberlo hecho de la manera adecuada.

 

Se movió y permitió que le despojara de la prenda, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo musculado y tostado por el sol. Le repasó de abajo hacia arriba esta vez y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Francis se aproximó con la camiseta y se la empezó a poner. Cabe decir que Antonio no entendía el objetivo de todo aquello.

 

— La camiseta es para ti, Fran. ¿Para qué quieres que me la ponga yo? No tengo inconveniente, pero...

 

— Quiero ver cómo te queda. Concédeme este capricho, ¿quieres?

 

Lentamente asintió, cediendo a su petición, y observó cómo Francis bajaba la tela hasta cubrirle por completo. Aprovechando que no parecía fijarse en su cara, Antonio apretó los labios, tenso. Desde hacía un minuto, su cuerpo se sentía rígido y el calor había empezado a extenderse a otras zonas que, según su criterio, deberían mantenerse apagadas. Prácticamente desde el primer día que lo vio había deseado encontrar en los ojos azules cielo el deseo y la lujuria dirigidos hacia él. Normalmente no era tan irracional, pero con Francis había encontrado su talón de Aquiles.

 

Nunca había deseado tanto la compañía de alguien a quien conocía tan poco. Pero algo había en su persona, algo que le llamaba. Le recordaba a aquellos testimonios de gente que dice que sus destinos estaban entrelazados. Por supuesto que no creía en aquello; al menos hasta que había visto a aquel hombre rubio con aire etéreo, el cual parecía sacado de una pintura de Botticelli. Ese mismo ser con pinta de ángel que ahora le observaba con la lujuria de un súcubo.

 

Cuando el último dedo soltó la tela, éste se ancló en la cinturilla del pantalón crema de Antonio. Dio un paso atrás y le observó crítico. El español no se inmutó y se sometió al análisis. Por la manera en que negó con la cabeza, algo no le terminaba de gustar. Así que sus dedos, habilidosos, se encargaron de liberar el botón metálico del pantalón, dorado, que había sido prisionero del agarre del ojal. Se ayudó con las dos manos para bajar la cremallera, cuyo sonido se propagó hasta los oídos de Fernández.

 

Bajó el pantalón, agachándose para poder llegar hasta sus tobillos. Como si pudiera saber lo que pasaba por su mente, Antonio levantó primero uno de los pies, para permitirle que le despojara de los zapatos, y luego el otro. Allí, de cuclillas, alzó la mirada y observó la figura del camionero, que ahora se veía alto e imponente.

 

Algo más llamó su atención, el bulto en su ropa interior, que dejaba entrever la excitación que surcaba cada parte del cuerpo del hispano, como una corriente eléctrica que ha encontrado un buen conductor. Alzó la mano derecha hasta alcanzar la cinturilla del bóxer y tiró de él, dejando que éste rozara contra la piel besada por el sol del hispano el cual, a pesar de mantenerse entero, no había podido disimular el cambio del ritmo de su respiración.

 

El trozo de tela quedó caído en el suelo del remolque, abandonado, sin forma aunque caliente por haber estado en contacto con el cuerpo de Antonio. Bonnefoy se alzó y fue rodeándole, para verle desde todos los ángulos. Parecía un leopardo a punto de saltar sobre su presa, con intención de clavar sus colmillos para probar la ansiada carne.

 

— ¿Así mejor? ¿Ya puedes apreciar bien la camiseta? —preguntó Antonio, con sus ojos verdes fijos en una de las paredes y una sonrisa sutil en los labios.

 

— No es una vista perfecta, pero ha mejorado mucho respecto al inicio.

 

El español asió con las manos el borde de la camiseta, arrugándolo, y lo elevó hasta dejar a la vista tanto su entrepierna como su trasero, ajustando el bajo hasta que rodeaba su cintura perfectamente. Francis se detuvo en el frente, sus ojos nublados por la candente necesidad que le ardía por doquier, como una enfermedad peligrosa. Se aproximó y tomó la mano derecha del hombre de hechizante mirada verde. Lentamente, como si fuese una preciosa obra de arte que pudiera romperse al mínimo movimiento en falso, hizo que Antonio virara sobre su propio eje, ofreciéndole una visión completa de todo lo que había dejado al descubierto, de lo que le había ofrecido en silencio.

 

Cuando le tuvo de frente de nuevo, la mano de Francis se presionó contra la de Antonio y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Rodeó su cintura y le arrimó, juntando sus cuerpos de manera que pudieron percibir el uno el calor del otro. El rubio se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron parte de sus cabellos castaños, a la altura de su oreja. No le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo entre sus brazos y una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios húmedos. Se sumergió en el olor salvaje y pasional de su cuello y dejó besos, lentos, con los labios entreabiertos, entre los cuales después respiraba aire caliente que rozaba la piel de caramelo.

 

El suspiro, prácticamente inaudible a excepción de para él, que se encontraba demasiado cercano como para pasarlo por alto, le envió directo a una espiral de sensaciones que no había esperado encontrar. Ladeó el rostro, tan cerca que ni podían verse nítidamente, y se adueñó de sus labios con sosegado cariño, controlando el ansia que crecía y rugía, igual que una gran marea que amenaza con arrasar con toda la costa. La mano derecha de Antonio se elevó y se posó en su mejilla para controlar su ubicación con mayor precisión y ahí permaneció cuando el rubio se apartó para ver la expresión de su compañero.

 

Y en ese momento el sosiego se deshizo, igual que el papel lo hace después de haber sido mojado en exceso. El joven de cabellos castaños se avanzó hasta que sus labios estaban unidos de nuevo y aferró a Francis con tanta pasión que le hizo retroceder un paso, tras lo cual el rubio empujó para recuperar el terreno perdido, rodeando su cintura con los dos brazos.

 

La febril necesidad se apoderó del control de sus acciones mientras las manos de Antonio despojaban a su compañero de la ropa que cubría su torso y éste le elevó y le sentó sobre la caja. Aprovechó el hecho de no tener que cargar su peso para tantear sus muslos y ascender hacia la entrepierna de su compañero. Mientras, él apartaba la camiseta del que ahora identificaba como su amante y sentía bajo sus dedos la piel suave y tersa del torso de Bonnefoy.

 

Desesperados, buscaban repetidamente la boca del contrario, mientras sus respiraciones perdían su compás habitual y los gruñidos, fruto de la excitación, resonaban en el hueco del remolque del camión. Ahogaban en la garganta del otro los primeros jadeos, fruto de las caricias sobre sus miembros erectos. Los dedos de Francis asieron los cabellos castaños a la altura de la nuca y tiraron de ellos, provocando que Antonio alzara el rostro para evitar la tirantez y, acto seguido, devoró el cuello, como si pudiera sentir el sabor a cacao de cada poro de esa superficie de la dermis.

 

Dejar su boca libre, le hizo descubrir el sonido de sus jadeos, lujuriosos, recatados por la vergüenza. Bajó las manos por la espalda, tanteando por encima del algodón, palpando los músculos que no podía ver, hasta que resbaló a la zona desnuda de las lumbares y siguió camino a sus nalgas. Las descubrió, a ciegas, como montículos redondeados, perfectos, rellenos y al mismo tiempo tersos. Hundió sus dedos en ellas y le atrajo hacia él. Acto seguido, deslizó sus dígitos por sus muslos y los aferró.

 

El trabajo pesado le había hecho desarrollar aguante y fuerza, por lo que no le supuso tanto problema levantar a Antonio. Éste, por instinto, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para distribuir la carga de su propio peso y facilitarle dicha acción. No sabía a dónde pretendía llevarle, pero poco le importaba. Sintió que giraban y lo siguiente fue el golpe de su espalda contra el lateral del camión, mientras Francis volvía a su ofensiva contra su cuello.

 

El roce de la punta de su pene, candente, tenso, incluso algo húmedo, contra el torso de Francis le encendía aún más y provocaba de nuevo que suspiros placenteros y algún jadeo fuesen audibles para su compañero. Su pierna derecha se resbaló de su agarre, pero pronto plantó el pie descalzo contra el suelo y, al ver que no caía, Francis se olvidó de ello.

 

Sin embargo, su mente aún conservaba una chispa de lucidez dentro de todo aquel torbellino, por lo cual habló, con la voz ronca y sensual, contra el mentón del español.

 

— Por tu bien, espero que tengas condones —murmuró finalmente, experimentando un tirón en su propia entrepierna, sepultada bajo la ropa, necesitada y comprimida de manera hasta dolorosa.

 

— Tengo —aclaró Antonio, apartando con ternura las manos de Francis para que le dejara de nuevo contra el suelo. Se aproximó a él y le besó en los labios con la misma delicadez—. Aunque eso ha sonado a amenaza. ¿Qué pensabas hacer si no tenía?

 

— Puede que metértela sin más.

 

Sabía que su respuesta había sido brusca y, según cómo se mirase, incluso inaceptable, pero el transportista le rio la ocurrencia y se apartó para buscar una bolsa que estaba colgada bajo una de las toallas. En ella tenía diversos útiles, los cuales le hacían compañía en sus largos viajes al extranjero. No dejaba de ser un hombre con necesidades. El celibato nunca había sido hecho para él.

 

Se agachó, para apoyarla en el suelo, y escarbó en ella hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando. Mientras tanto, Francis observaba prácticamente sin pestañear la silueta de su trasero, el cual le incitaba con su mera presencia. Había sido diseñado para llevarle por el camino de la perdición, lo tenía claro. Una eternidad en el infierno, no obstante, parecía un precio bajo.

 

Ni tan siquiera perdió el tiempo en quitarse el pantalón de su mono de trabajo. Lo desabrochó, bajó la ropa interior para dejar su miembro al descubierto, el cual agradeció poder mantenerse en la posición que la sangre acumulada le demandaba, y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo. Rodeó la cintura del hispano, que aún estaba de espaldas, y le arrastró hasta que la suya propia estuvo chocando contra una de las paredes del remolque.

 

Antonio se vio sentado sobre el regazo de Francis, el cual se apresuró en sujetar sus piernas para tenerle en la posición ideal para lo que tenía en mente. El español se giró para poder besarle mientras su pareja tocaba las zonas que más ansiaba. Sentía su erección contra sus nalgas, apretada, palpitante, también húmeda, y un tirón le sacudió, lo cual le arrancó un gemido.

 

Ninguno de los dos podía tomarse la situación con calma, arrastrados por sus instintos básicos, que habían anulado cualquier pensamiento racional. Embelesado por la sensación de los dedos del rubio hurgando en su interior, Antonio observaba el techo, jadeando, buscando la calma para poder respirar con normalidad y así evitar tensarse alrededor de ellos, lo cual aumentaba la incomodidad. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía tener el nombre de Francis tatuado por cada rincón y se adaptaba con relativa facilidad a cualquier cosa que le hiciera.

 

Cansados de la espera, conscientes de que el previo había sido lo suficientemente largo, Francis soltó a Antonio para ponerse el condón. El español apoyó las rodillas sobre la madera y suspiró, con la vista baja, fija en la punta de su miembro, rojiza, brillante y le dio la impresión de verla palpitar. Echó la vista atrás, para comprobar si había finalizado, y entonces retrocedió y tanteó con la mano, hasta sujetarlo.

 

Bonnefoy se estremeció ante el toque y cuando la punta de su necesitado pene rozó el anillo de músculos su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo involuntario. Mordió su labio inferior y no se perdió detalle alguno de cómo iba enterrándose entre aquellos perfectos montículos, los cuales estrujó e incluso azotó, con resultados inesperados y, para qué negarlo, muy satisfactorios. Antonio se encargó de iniciar el vaivén, con una lentitud tortuosa y tremendamente erótica.

 

Se perdía en los espasmos de los músculos de sus piernas, a medida que ejercía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y los que se producían en el resto de su cuerpo cuando le enterraba todo lo profundo que podía desde esa posición. Rodeó uno de sus muslos y acarició la ingle, mientras usaba la mano como guía para su compañero, incitándole a tomarle una y otra vez.

 

No era consciente de los gemidos que brotaban de entre sus labios rojizos, por mordisqueárselos a ratos, para sosegar la sensación abrumadora de la fricción. Pero no podía escuchar otra cosa que no fueran los de Antonio y de esas maldiciones que a ratos exclamaba, cuando se estremecía, víctima del placer.

 

A medida que su compañero encima aceleraba, él mismo acompasó sus propios empujes con la cadera. Levantó la camiseta de su espalda, destapándola, y la besó, mientras con la mano masturbaba con rapidez a su amante, descompuesto, El calor se hizo insoportable y podía notar sus piernas sudando por el contacto contra el pantalón, el cual se había pegado en zonas a su piel.

 

Empujó contra él, mientras mordía y succionaba la piel, dejándole marcas por todas partes, gimiendo con ansia, cercano a un clímax explosivo pero, al mismo tiempo, deseando resistir un poco más para experimentar aquella delicia durante, aunque fuera, un segundo más. Cuando la tarea se hizo imposible, apoyó la frente en la espalda de Antonio y apretó los dientes mientras aún seguía elevando su cadera. El hispano no tardó demasiado en ceder a su propio placer, acumulado en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ya que continuó moviéndose y estimulándose a sí mismo.

 

Durante cuestión de un minuto, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de articular una palabra coherente. Respiraban agitados, Francis aferrando el cuerpo contrario como si fuese a evaporarse si lo soltaba y Antonio con las manos apoyadas contra el suelo y la cabeza gacha. Aún así, él fue el primero en recuperar el aliento y entornó el rostro para ver la expresión que Bonnefoy lucía. Incapaz de aguantarlo, rio y atrajo, de este modo, la atención del rubio.

 

— Espero que ahora ya hayas podido apreciar la camiseta porque creo que, en un rato, voy a ser incapaz de repetirlo.

 

Con cuidado, se alzó y sacó el miembro del rubio, que fláccido, se quedó apoyado contra uno de sus muslos. Francis, aún sin ánimos de moverse, le observó levantarse y alzar los brazos, mientras agarraba el bajo de la camiseta, para quitársela. En su interior se preguntó cómo podía algo tan simple ser tan atractivo. Despeinado, Antonio le sonrió y le echó la camiseta encima.

 

— Toda tuya.

 

La tomó entre sus manos y levantó el cuello de la misma hasta que rozó con sus labios, los cuales se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

— Ahora sí se ha convertido en el regalo perfecto. Cada vez que la utilice, pienso recordar este momento.

 

Adoró la risa de Antonio, sincera, y justo después de ese sonido glorioso le vio agacharse. Alzó el rostro para recibir el beso en los labios, con una sonrisa.

 

— Menudo pervertido estás tú hecho, Fran. Anda, levántate de ahí. Deberías vestirte, no sea que regrese alguno de los camioneros y nos encuentre como Dios nos trajo al mundo. Además, tengo cosas que hacer.

 

A regañadientes, Francis se desperezó y recuperó la poca ropa que había perdido. Odiaba tener que irse, pero era la pega de hacerlo en un lugar público. Se acomodó el cabello, mientras sus ojos robaban otra instantánea del cuerpo musculoso de Antonio, y aunque tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, no pudo exponer ninguna de ellas en voz alta.  Una vez ambos estuvieron arreglados, descendieron de un salto del remolque y, con pesadez, empezó a despedirse de él.

 

Antonio esperaba a que el mozo de almacén dijera algo, pero después del orgasmo parecía haber perdido la fogosidad y lujuria que había experimentado en sus propias carnes. Por eso mismo, antes de que se alejara más de cincuenta metros, le llamó a voz de grito. Francis estaba girándose, para encararle, cuando sintió las manos en la camiseta, tirando de él, y fue besado torpe y bruscamente por Antonio. Fue un segundo, al siguiente había un par de centímetros de distancia entre sus caras. El tono del español fue suave y nervioso, lo cual encontró adorable.

 

— Voy a alejarme en la Posada La Estrella. Queda a unos diez minutos de aquí. Habitación 101, en la primera planta. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. ¿Por qué no te vienes y así repetimos lo de ahora sin tantas prisas?

 

Sonrió, feliz. El pesar se había esfumado al ver que lo sucedido había tenido también significado para Antonio. Ahora él inició el beso, fugaz pero tierno y con la mano derecha acarició su mejilla.

 

— Allí estaré. Traeré cena.

 

Después de otro gesto de cariño, se separaron y retomaron sus vidas. Tenían cosas que hacer, pero sus mentes, al unísono, esperaban la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se menciona una canción en el capítulo y es Thinking out loud de Ed Sheeran, por si os la queréis poner para ambientar el momento :)

El sábado por la mañana, una lluvia de besos arrancó de sus sueños a Antonio. A pesar de que normalmente despertarle se hacía una tarea de proporciones épicas debido a que dormía profundamente, estar acompañado era tan excepcional que le había espabilado. Aún se sentía extenuado después de la noche de pasión de la cual habían disfrutado, pero, si regresara atrás en el tiempo, no sería capaz de negarse a ella.

 

Aprovechó el momento en el que Francis pasó de nuevo cerca de su rostro, lo acunó con las dos manos y unió sus labios con los de él durante cosa de segundos. Al sentir que el varón de cabellos rubios sonreía, se le contagió dicho gesto.

 

— ¿Es que vas a pasar todo el día durmiendo? Por un momento he pensado que habías sido víctima de una potente y malvada maldición. Así que me he dicho a mí mismo: ¿y si has sido elegido para despertarle con un beso de amor verdadero?

 

— Entiendo. Y por ese motivo me has dado como mil.

 

Francis se inclinó y le dio otro más, breve pero dulce como el anterior.

 

— Nunca se sabe cuántos son necesarios. Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no crees?

 

Retozar en la cama, desnudos, parecía una idea perfecta que ninguno de los dos había planeado en realidad. Después de un encuentro fogoso en el camión de Antonio y de que éste le propusiera verse más tarde, los dos habían sufrido el cosquilleo de los nervios. El rubio por culpa de la anticipación, deliciosa, que le llevaba a escenarios de diversa índole que despertaban su mente y estimulaban su imaginación.

 

Por la parte del español de ojos verdes sin duda se trataba de los nervios. Había quizás pecado de osado proponiéndole algo así. La culpa era suya, por ceder a la tentación, zalamera y con la apariencia de un rubio de ojos de tonalidad celeste, el cual contaba con un carácter excepcional. Una vez sus caminos se habían separado, Fernández había sentido el peso de la inquietud susurrándole al oído que cabía la posibilidad de que su compañero no se presentara y se diera cuenta de que, en el fondo, aquel era el mayor error que había cometido hasta la fecha con él.

 

Horas después quedó claro que el nerviosismo era infundado y, por primera vez, los dos fueron capaces de sentarse, tranquilos, en un recinto cerrado en el cual disfrutaban de privacidad, para conocerse mejor. Habían cenado lo que el rubio se había encargado de traer y habían charlado de todo y nada hasta que, enardecidos por la presencia del otro, habían prescindido de las palabras.

 

Y a pesar de que podía admitir con gallardo orgullo que se habían unido en más de una ocasión en lo que duró la noche hasta que ésta se adentró peligrosamente en la madrugada, Francis no había tenido suficiente de ese cuerpo. Le encantaba ver sus pieles juntas, sus piernas entrelazadas, dejando ver una piel morena besada por el sol y una más clara. Se entretenía viendo cómo los pelos que poblaban éstas se rozaban y le enviaban al cerebro una señal que le hacía experimentar cosquilleo. Le satisfacía ver que su mano, áspera a causa del duro trabajo en el almacén, encajaba perfectamente en el hueco de su cadera y la sensación de sus propios pezones aplastados contra parte del torso musculoso de Antonio.

 

Descendió, dejando un reguero de besos por su mentón hasta su cuello y, una vez allí, fue succionando y chuperreteando la piel. Su intención era dejarle marcas que le duraran días y que cuando salieran de esa habitación le recordaran lo que habían experimentado durante ese fin de semana.

 

— ¿Estoy delirando o huele a comida? —preguntó Antonio, arqueando una ceja y olisqueando.

 

— No deliras. Como tardabas en despertar, me he levantado, me he vestido, he ido a la panadería a comprar algo para desayunar, he vuelto, me he quitado la ropa y te he despertado con mucho amor.

 

— Sí que te ha cundido la mañana... —murmuró Antonio, perplejo—. Me gruñe el estómago, ¿qué has traído?

 

Después de dejar en pausa la sesión de mimos culminándola con un último beso, Francis se levantó y se acercó hasta la mesa metálica que se hallaba próxima a la ventana. La había entrado desde el minúsculo balcón de la habitación del hotel que, para su gusto, era vieja y olía extraño. Como todo en aquel sitio, la mesa era diminuta y las bolsas asomaban peligrosamente por el borde, amenazando con caerse a la mínima que cualquier peso rompiera el equilibrio en el que se habían aposentado.

 

Con su derecha, apartó parte del cabello rubio, que se le había venido hacia delante cuando se había inclinado, y a continuación fue abriendo las bolsas para situar todo lo que recordaba haber comprado. Mientras, en el fondo, Antonio revisaba el montón de ropas que había en el suelo, en el cual se habían mezclado las de ambos, buscando como mínimo sus calzoncillos, los cuales encontró debajo de todo el montón al lado de sus calcetines.

 

— Veamos... Hay croissant, napolitanas, palmeras y algunas magdalenas. Casi todo lleva chocolate por encima porque, si no me falla el instinto, es una de las cosas que más te gustan.

 

— Justo después de ti —dijo Antonio, meloso.

 

Un escalofrío sacudió de arriba abajo al rubio al escucharle decir eso. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Fernández estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas separadas unos cuantos centímetros e, inclinado hacia atrás, apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos. Llevaba puesto el bóxer que la noche anterior había crujido al bajarlo con demasiada ansia y una camisa abierta, dejando al descubierto ese torso en el cual se podría rayar queso sin problemas. Pero, sin duda, lo que le sacudió por completo fue otra cosa.

 

— ¿Es ésa mi camisa? —preguntó Francis, a media voz, temeroso de subir el tono por si éste se rompía.

 

— Sí, lo es. La he visto en la silla y me ha tentado demasiado el ponérmela —confesó el hispano, sonriendo descarado. Estiró todo su cuerpo y extendió las piernas hacia delante para ofrecerle una mejor panorámica del mismo. Arqueó una de sus cejas, sin perder la sonrisa, cosa que le confirió un aire seductor que Bonnefoy antes no había visto—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Me sienta bien?

 

El rubio asintió tan rápido que su compañero temió que fuese a romperse el cuello. Se le escapó una risa, que se apresuró a cubrir con su mano izquierda.

 

— Me planteo la posibilidad de entregártela para que la puedas lucir siempre. Te ves impresionante.

 

Para resistir sus instintos, que crecían con una voracidad que no conocía límites, Bonnefoy se dio la vuelta y tomó la mesita entre sus manos, hasta que las patas de la misma dejaron de tocar el suelo enmoquetado. Con cuidado de no tirar las cosas, acercó el mueble hacia la cama y lo dejó justo delante del hispano, que se acercó al borde y se relamió los labios inconscientemente. Se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada algo que poder usar para sentarse él. Vio un pequeño butacón con un tapizado salmón. Tenía una quemadura en la parte superior izquierda del respaldo, la cual había dejado el tejido maltrecho y endurecido.

 

Con un croissant en la mano, los ojos esmeralda de Antonio, brillantes como un gran vórtice de energía, observaban a Francis con devoción mientras éste contaba su maravillosa aventura hasta la panadería. La historia, en realidad, no se podía decir que fuese espectacular, pero la atención que le regalaba el hispano la volvía más emocionante. Con el pulgar y el índice, el caminero desmenuzó un trozo de la pasta y se la ofreció a Francis.

 

Éste le sonrió, se aproximó y se la arrebató con los dientes, vigilando no morderle en ningún momento. Mientras desmenuzaba el alimento masticando con las muelas del lado izquierdo, observó al joven de cabellos castaños pellizcar de nuevo el hojaldre, el cual se llevó esta vez a su propia boca.

 

El desayuno pasó en aquella calma relajada, mientras los dos charlaban de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Bonnefoy terminó primero y abandonó el decrépito -al menos para su gusto- sofá. Se echó en la cama, al lado de Antonio, el cual no parecía tener fondo en su estómago y aún seguía engullendo el dulce, y miró al techo. Una sensación de paz, demasiado agradable, se había aposentado sobre ellos y la perspectiva de todo el fin de semana de esa manera le hacía inmensamente feliz.

 

— No entiendo cómo no te da diabetes con todo el azúcar que le estás metiendo a tu organismo.

 

— Tengo metabolismo rápido, te lo he dicho antes. Además, lo que has comprado está delicioso. Si lo dejamos, en unas horas se pondrá duro, enmohecido, y me da pena.

 

Los ojos de color cielo rodaron, escépticos, y después de un segundo la mano izquierda del mozo de almacén se elevó. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la espalda, de arriba abajo, por encima de la ropa, mientras se entretenía viendo cómo Antonio toqueteaba un teléfono móvil que, hasta la fecha, no había visto. A los pocos segundos, empezó a sonar música proveniente del altavoz del aparato y el hispano lo echó sobre la cama, mientras la lista del proveedor de música se reproducía.

 

Fue testigo del espectáculo pecaminoso que resultó ser Antonio relamiéndose el chocolate de sus dedos y, como un depredador que ha visto una presa, Francis se movió hasta quedar de lado, tratando de ocultarse, con los ojos como platos fijos en él. Poco a poco, movió el brazo derecho, posicionándose para poder rodear su cintura cuando la ocasión lo requiriera, y contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de apretar su brazo contra su cuerpo y tirar de él.

 

La risa de su amante, armoniosa, inundó la habitación pintándola de colores cálidos y adornándola como si fuera la mejor melodía compuesta por el ser humano. Saberle feliz le llenaba el estómago de mariposas de la forma más ridícula posible. Sin embargo, no se avergonzaba de los sentimientos que experimentaba cuando estaba junto a él. Le parecía volver al inicio de su adolescencia, cuando empezaba a descubrir su propia sexualidad y cada experiencia era nueva, refrescante, apasionante.

 

— He sido atacado por una bestia salvaje.

 

— Mejor ve con cuidado, Antonio. Nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar. Por ahora parece manso pero, en el momento menos pensado, puede morder.

 

Con una sonrisa, entreabrió los labios y mordió su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos rozaban las zonas sensibles a la altura de sus costillas, que le provocó cosquillas. De nuevo, el gorjeo fruto de su garganta se mezcló con el sonido de la música de uno de los últimos éxitos de la radio. La risa se le contagió mientras continuaba buscando esos espasmos y Antonio se movía, tratando de huir mientras le pedía que parara.

 

En ese forcejeo, el hispano demostró tener más fuerza y acabó placando a Francis contra la cama y quedó él encima. La sonrisa de ambos se fue difuminando mientras se miraban a los ojos y en sus rostros quedaba un claro dulzor que llenaba su estómago de calidez. Antonio se inclinó y besó los labios del rubio, el cual había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de cada sensación.

 

Entonces, de repente, la siguiente canción cargó y empezó a sonar una bonita balada que hablaba del amor que dura hasta la vejez, por siempre. Antonio se apartó de sus labios y ladeó sus ojos hasta vislumbrar el teléfono, el cual corroboró lo que pensaba.

 

— ¡Ah, me encanta esta canción! —exclamó el hispano.

 

— ¿En serio? —murmuró Francis entre dientes, frustrado—. ¿Has dejado de besarme por eso?

 

Antes de poder agarrarle, su amante se apartó y se levantó de la cama. Al ritmo de la música, empezó a moverse de lado a lado sin despegar los pies del suelo, observando a Francis con una sonrisa. Bonnefoy alzó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Antonio tendió su mano derecha hacia él, sin dejar de moverse, lo cual producía un hipnótico vaivén de la camisa del rubio.

 

— Venga, vamos.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Vamos qué? —preguntó el francés, incrédulo.

 

— Levántate, baila conmigo.

 

— ¿Qué? No, no, no... —se apresuró a decir, mientras negaba con la cabeza y hacía un movimiento disuasorio con su propia mano—. Yo no bailo. No se me da bien.

 

Una de las cejas castañas de Antonio se arqueó, escéptico, pero prosiguió balanceándose al ritmo de la música. De repente se rio, durante un solo segundo, y se encogió de hombros. A pesar de la negativa, no perdía de vista ni uno de los movimientos que se producían en ese cuerpo escultural.

 

— Vaya... No pensaba que fueses tan aburrido, señor Bonnefoy. Está bien, tendré que bailar yo solo entonces.

 

Alzó los brazos y fue acompañando el movimiento de su torso y sus caderas, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Después de unos segundos, fijó sus orbes aceituna en él de nuevo e hizo un mohín.

 

— ¡Qué cruel eres, Francis! ¿Te puedes creer que me tienes aquí bailando solo? —le recriminó, con tono condescendiente. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a sí mismo dando la impresión, desde el punto de vista de Francis, de que alguien estaba estrechándole y toqueteando sus costados. El rubio se rio.

 

Se dio la vuelta, puso los brazos en jarra y a continuación se fue hacia él y tomó una de sus manos. Francis tiró para resistirse, aunque no con demasiada fuerza, y el hispano trataba de arrancarle de las sábanas a las que parecía que se había quedado pegado. Aunque lloriqueó, no pudo resistirlo cuando Antonio atacó con una simple frase:

 

— ¿Es que me vas a hacer rogártelo? Acompáñame, anda.

 

— ¡Está bien, está bien...! No te enfades, ya me levanto —dijo Francis, suspirando derrotado—. Puedes convertirte en todo un caprichoso, ¿lo sabías?

 

— ¡Ése es el hombre que te gusta! —replicó airado Fernández, casi orgulloso.

 

Las trabajadas manos de Antonio acariciaron sus hombros y guiaron sus brazos hacia el lugar en el que tenían que estar. El primero rodeando su cintura, el otro alzado, flexionado. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, observando ese mar en el que no le importaría perderse, y luego apoyó la otra mano sobre su hombro.

 

— Si te piso, no puedes culparme —murmuró Bonnefoy, consciente ahora de lo cerca que estaban.

 

— Venga, confía en ti, Fran. No vas a pisarme, tampoco tenemos que bailar un pasodoble o un vals, sólo nos vamos a mecer al ritmo de la música.

 

Lentamente, el reparo que había sentido se esfumó y Bonnefoy empezó a disfrutar de la canción. Se notó cuando usó la mano alzada para alejar a Antonio, estirando ambos brazos, y luego le atrajo y le hizo girar sobre sí mismo hasta rodearle con sus brazos. A su espalda, dejó algunos besos en su sien, cosa que hizo sonreír al hispano. Después de un rato, le hizo girar de nuevo y le atrajo para adoptar la posición inicial.

 

No le pasó desapercibida la manera en que le miraba, el cariño que desprendían sus gestos, que dirigía hacia él con la ternura más pura que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Esta vez fue Antonio el que inició su ataque, se apartó e hizo que Francis girara sobre si mismo, riendo por lo inesperado que era aquello.

 

— ¿No se suponía que estaba yo dirigiendo la orquesta? —preguntó una vez recuperaron la postura.

 

— Jamás des por sentado nada conmigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un hombre muy versátil y al que le gusta sorprender.

 

— Entonces ya tengo mi competencia.

 

Después de tal declaración, agarró la cintura con fuerza y la otra mano se apoyó en su espalda, justo en la mitad, y se inclinó hacia delante, provocando que Antonio retrocediera y que su peso quedara apoyado en sus brazos. De esa manera, se observaron, mientras la música se encargaba de crear un ambiente idílico. Jamás habían creído que pudieran mantener la sonrisa durante tanto rato y cansado de la tensión, de esa electrizante corriente eléctrica que parecía mantenerles unidos como si fueran polos opuestos que se atraen, se acercó y posó sus labios contra los cálidos y suaves labios del español. Éste alzó las manos y las apoyó en ambas mejillas.

 

Francis, el cual notaba sus brazos quejándose por el peso, alzó al hispano y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de su compañero de baile. Éste se acurrucó contra él mientras la canción llegaba a un solo instrumental, justo antes de los últimos estribillos. Apoyó la cabeza contra la del rubio, perdiéndose en su calor y su olor, al igual que éste hacía. Sus manos acariciaban la piel del otro, olvidando la intención de provocar para centrarse en la de colmar al otro de cariño.

 

Cuando ya terminaba, Antonio ladeó el rostro hasta que sus frentes quedaron prácticamente unidas y podían percibir la presencia de su acompañante, deliciosa, perfecta, balsámica para esa soledad que ambos habían experimentado hasta que habían llegado a la vida del otro. La música terminó y el móvil perdió la señal de datos, por lo cual la siguiente canción no empezó. Sin embargo, en silencio, juntos, ambos continuaron balanceándose al ritmo que había en sus cabezas. Al ritmo de esa canción de amor que surgía de sus corazones cada vez que estaban juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

Atrás quedaron los siete días que compusieron la mejor semana que Francis jamás había tenido en su vida. Durante el fin de semana pasaron gran parte de las horas metidos en la habitación, desnudos, charlando, comiendo, viendo la televisión acurrucados o simplemente disfrutando del sexo. El lunes Francis tenía que trabajar, muy a su pesar, por lo que se encontraron cuando su turno finalizaba.

 

Vestido con prendas informales, el hispano le esperaba fuera del recinto, con una sonrisa y una invitación para ir a comer a un restaurante cercano. La compañía de Fernández se había convertido en un elemento al que pronto se había acostumbrado. Le intoxicaba su amabilidad, su sonrisa, que tenía duende, y su risa hasta que su cerebro no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. No hacía falta contar con una prodigiosa inteligencia para darse cuenta del sitio que se estaba abriendo en su corazón y el peligro que ello entrañaba.

 

¿Pero qué contramedidas podía tomar? ¿Negarse a verle? Ni hablar. ¿Qué loco rechazaría ver sus ojos del verde de la hierba saludable, del bosque profundo, de la naturaleza virgen, de la oliva? ¿Qué clase de demente debería ser para desear perder de vista su piel tostada como el caramelo, como el chocolate con leche, que incitaba a pecar? No, él no podía convertirse en ese tipo de persona. Había catado a Antonio, había probado en grandes cantidades lo que, hasta el momento, había probado en pequeñas dosis. ¿Y podía decirse que la culpa recayera en él cuando no había manera real de resistirse a esa adicción? Era una víctima y posiblemente con síndrome de Diógenes, porque cada nuevo detalle que descubría se convertía en otro rasgo que añadir a su lista personal de favoritos.

 

No obstante, no había que dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Había otra baja en aquella contienda además del pobre mozo de almacén y ése era el camionero. La vida de Antonio Fernández Carriedo había sido un velero a la deriva en un mar de aguas profundas, que en todo momento amenazaba con engullirle hasta las profundidades más oscuras. Después de tomar la decisión de abandonar todo para tomar el camión y deambular por el mundo, sus relaciones personales habían caído en desgracia. Se hacía difícil mantener amistades cuando a duras penas pasaba por su lugar habitual de residencia. Tenía conocidos por allí y por allá, que siempre le despedían con promesas de visitas u ofreciéndole un lugar de residencia si alguna vez volvía allí, pero ninguno de ellos sabía nada realmente de él.

 

Todo hasta que había conocido a Francis.

 

Hasta esa semana, su motivación se había alimentado con delirios acerca de qué carácter tenía realmente ese hombre, con apariencia angelical y, al mismo tiempo, masculina y elegante. Pero esos siete días le habían pegado los pies al suelo y le habían puesto delante de los morros la realidad. Qué agradable sorpresa había sido descubrir que todos sus presentimientos acerca de Bonnefoy se cumplían o, incluso, superaban todas sus expectativas en la vida real.

 

Se podía decir que, en cosa de dos años, no había reído tanto como lo había hecho al lado del rubio. En un momento dado le dolían las cosquillas del tiempo que había durado su carcajada. La curiosidad se había convertido en atracción y ésta, a medida que se descubrían íntimamente en las citas, en los restaurantes, en cada beso y cada caricia, había mutado hasta convertirse en algo que reconoció, para destrozar su estabilidad mental, como amor.

 

Nada le gustaba más que su presencia, que percibir su olor dulzón, que el roce ocasional entre sus dedos, que la caricia fugaz sobre su espalda para guiarle mientras paseaban por las calles de la ciudad francesa o todos y cada uno de los gestos cariñosos que Francis realizaba de manera inconsciente con el único objetivo de velar por su bienestar.

 

Bonnefoy le hacía sentirse seguro. Cuando le acompañaba, regresaba a su verdadero hogar, ése que desde que tomó el camión tenía la sensación de haber perdido. Todos estos sentimientos, complejos, fue incapaz de transmitírselos al rubio en palabras durante esos siete días, pero intentó que se reflejaran en sus actos, en sus ojos y su sonrisa, que juraría que hacían acto de presencia únicamente por él.

 

Sí, muy ñoño, pero todo cierto.

 

Cuando llegó el viernes, fue el momento de la amarga despedida. Ninguno de los dos quiso clasificarla de esa manera, porque no era un adiós para siempre, pero eran conscientes de que no podrían verse en unos días. Intercambiaron números de teléfono, mientras Antonio llenaba el silencio explicándole qué pensaba hacer y tratando de tranquilizarle con el recordatorio de que únicamente pasaría un par de noches lejos.

 

Así Francis le vio partir, en su flamante camión de más de doce metros, con un remolque en el que su nombre estaba escrito en mayúsculas para que todos pudieran saber quién lo conducía, mientras en su pecho el pesar le arañaba, como un gato que buscaba mimos y que sabía que no podría recibirlos. Ahí empezó la costumbre de llamarse cada dos por tres. Antonio tenía una tarifa de datos en su teléfono, por lo que constantemente le mandaba fotografías de todo lo que le parecía mínimamente interesante.

 

Cuando tenían tiempo libre, se llamaban y charlaban. Escuchar la voz del otro les calmaba, ya que ésta no podría engañar y delataría si algo le ocurría. Francis echado en la cama, observando el techo blanco de su piso y Antonio en el camión, aparcado en un área de servicio vigilada, con las estrellas como parte de ese lienzo oscuro que era el cielo de noche, conversaban buscando ese momento exacto en el que los dos pudieran sentir la presencia de su interlocutor, aunque éste no estuviera realmente allí.

 

Antonio regresó, como le había prometido, y con él la primavera al corazón de Francis. Incluso Gilbert estuvo de acuerdo en que cuando volvía Bonnefoy tenía energía para parar todo lo que se le viniera encima. Aún así, su visita fue excepcionalmente corta y pronto tuvo que marcharse a otro lado de la península ibérica. Lo bueno, por así decirlo, era que por el momento sus destinos eran nacionales y, por lo tanto, no pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera.

 

Por no perder la costumbre, Fernández siempre le traía un regalo de los lugares que visitaba, para disgusto de Francis, que ya no sabía cómo decirle que no gastara el dinero de esa manera. Por eso, como venganza, cada vez que regresaba se aseguraba de recibirle con alguna pieza de repostería que él mismo elaboraba en su casa la noche antes de su venida. Para cumplir con sus expectativas, Antonio se había quejado, alegando que quería cebarle para después comérselo, a lo que él le había contestado que no le hacía falta cebarle para desear comerle.

 

Cada nueva ausencia se convertía en una montaña, cada vez más alta, que debían escalar. El sentimiento de frustración se volvía poderoso y cada vez empañaba más la felicidad por la que le gustaría poderse dejar guiar en todo momento. Pero, a pesar de todo, Francis intentaba no pensar en ello por el bien de esa relación que, como aquel que dice, acababa de nacer.

 

Después de casi tres meses en esas circunstancias, el lunes que Antonio volvía de un viaje de una semana a Portugal fue a su encuentro y se quedó helado al ver lo serio que éste parecía. Le asustó, porque le daba la impresión de que el español había avanzado y que habían quedado en dos planos distintos. No obstante, en cuanto sus ojos se hallaron, Francis dio con una tristeza que le estremeció de pies a cabeza.

 

Como muñecos sin voluntad, esperaron a que descargaran el camión y una vez solos el primero en moverse fue Antonio, el cual se fue hasta el borde del remolque y se sentó sobre éste de un grácil salto. Igual que antaño hiciera, palmeó sobre la madera, esperando que Bonnefoy se le uniera. Éste dudó durante unos segundos, inseguro acerca de lo que le recibiría una vez ocupara el lugar que su novio había escogido para él.

 

A pesar de intentarlo, no pudo elaborar una excusa convincente, por lo que se aupó hasta estar sentado. Su postura se encontraba tensa, como si en vez de carne su cuerpo lo compusiera un material rígido. El humor de Francis empezó a contagiársele y percibió que su corazón, ya de por sí alterado, estrujado por los nervios, aún se contraía más sobre sí mismo. Incómodo con la situación, estiró la mano y cubrió con ésta la del rubio, que en un principio se tensó por el susto y, finalmente, se relajó y dejó que los dedos de Antonio acariciaran el dorso.

 

Sus ojos azules, cansados, observaban los movimientos circulares que las yemas de sus dígitos dibujaban sobre su piel maltratada. No le gustaba el aire que se había aposentado sobre sus cabezas. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no se podía sacar de encima fácilmente.

 

— ¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó Antonio, intentando derruir esas barreras de hielo que estaban creciendo, dueñas del lugar.

 

— ¿Tú qué crees? —replicó Francis. Aunque se esforzó, no logró que no escapara un poco de resentimiento en esa frase, del cual se arrepintió casi de inmediato al sentir el espasmo que había sacudido la mano de su compañero, aún sobre la propia.

 

El silencio tenso regresó y los ojos de Antonio pasearon por sus propias piernas, inseguro. No se le daba bien expresar sus emociones, por eso había sido incapaz de empezar admitiendo que él sí le había echado muchísimo de menos o contándole lo mucho que le irritaba despertarse en el camión cuando hacía cosa de días había estado a su lado. Por ese mismo motivo la respuesta fría de Francis le había dejado sin palabras y con un dolor punzante en el pecho.

 

El galo suspiró pesadamente.

 

— Claro que te he echado de menos, Antonio. Con locura. Perdóname. He tenido un día muy duro y aún no ha acabado. Tengo que ir a descargar otro camión en cinco minutos y me da la sensación de que me quieres decir algo y estás intentando suavizarlo con charla banal. Así pues, por respeto a mí, ¿podrías decirme qué ocurre? Estás raro.

 

Los labios carnosos del camionero se entreabrieron y, de repente, se buscaron el uno al otro. En el gesto del varón se leía la incertidumbre y aquello no ayudaba a relajar el pobre corazón de Bonnefoy. Como no le dijera algo pronto, iba a acabar perdiendo la cabeza y le espetaría algo de malas maneras.

 

— ¡Antonio! —exclamó, exasperado por el silencio.

 

— He estado hablando con Arthur y me ha dicho que mañana por la noche debo salir de nuevo con el camión.

 

El impacto de aquellas palabras se asemejó al de una patada impactando contra su pecho. Aún así, no dejó que sus emociones le dominaran y mantuvo una máscara de aparente indiferencia. Peleó contra el miedo y se forzó hasta que de su garganta salió el sonido de su risa.

 

— A este paso te vas a conocer España al dedillo. ¿Cuántos días esta vez? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

 

Antonio le estaba observando como si estuviera diciendo alguna locura. Le desconcertaba que Francis se estuviera riendo y lo tratara a la ligera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las últimas veces su reacción había sido bastante negativa, lo cual era normal. Lo que ya no tenía sentido era que se echara a reír como si nada. Estiró la mano y asió el brazo izquierdo de Francis a la altura del codo, obligándole por ende a ladear el torso y, de esta manera, quedar prácticamente mirándole frente a frente.

 

— Francis, esto es serio. Me va a enviar a una ruta comercial muy importante que atraviesa prácticamente toda Europa. Podría estar un año fuera.

 

El cuerpo se le heló por completo cuando el término “años” entró en juego. La postura del rubio se tensó y, dos segundos después, movió el brazo para soltarse. Enseguida se bajó del remolque y se expulsó el trasero con la mano derecha. Antonio boqueaba, buscando el momento oportuno para continuar hablando, pero Bonnefoy le interrumpió justo cuando iba a comenzar.

 

— Tengo que seguir trabajando.

 

Dicho y hecho, el mozo de almacén se alejó de allí, con el corazón acelerado de una manera dolorosa. Podía escuchar de fondo que Antonio le llamaba, desalentado por su reacción, pero ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de darse la vuelta para enfrentarle. Temía que, si le veía, si asociaba que no iba a poder verle durante un año entero, se desmoronaría por completo. Bloqueó sus pensamientos con el trabajo físico, hasta que sus músculos ardían y el dolor ofuscaba su mente. Por primera vez desde que había empezado en ese puesto, no le importaba sudar, no le importaba que su cabello se estuviera humedeciendo por el mismo y que su apariencia fuese más desordenada de lo habitual.

 

Lo único que quería era olvidar por completo que Antonio iba a estar un año fuera.

 

Ni siquiera le había podido contar todo lo que estaba pasando en el trabajo últimamente. Había querido escuchar su consejo, porque las horas extra, mal pagadas, le daban la impresión de restarle años de vida. Además de la energía, también le robaban el bienestar emocional que únicamente se había mantenido por la presencia de Antonio. ¿Qué sería de él ahora que se iba?

 

Cuando su turno se acabó, abatido, fue a cambiarse con la clara intención de irse para casa. Pensó en la posibilidad de reencontrarse con el hispano para acabar la conversación, pero no estaba seguro de a dónde le llevaría aquello. Se debatía entre la absoluta desolación y la ira hacia el hombre que proclamaba que le quería mucho y que le iba a abandonar durante trescientos sesenta y cinco eternos días. Si no se detenía, era capaz de soltar puñaladas verbales con el objetivo de hacerle sentir igual de mal que él. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza lo destrozado que pudiera estar Antonio con toda la situación.

 

De camino a la salida, cuando más centrado estaba en sus pensamientos, una voz familiar se alzó por encima del sonido de los automóviles pasar y le sacudió por completo. El tono cálido y jovial de Antonio, teñido por un alarmante deje de preocupación, le produjo un temblor en las piernas que le asustó. Y aunque pronunciara su nombre con necesidad, él apretó el paso para huir de lo que cada vez, con más seguridad, pensaba que terminaría siendo una ruptura.

 

— ¡Francis, joder! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de pararte de una santa vez? —exclamó, disgustado.

 

Cuando vio que no se detenía, el enfado se acrecentó. Aceleró lo suficiente para ponerse a su altura y le agarró del brazo. El contacto ardió y pegó un manotazo para librarse de él, pero Fernández no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con tanta facilidad, por lo que le detuvo al mismo tiempo que le gritaba.

 

— ¡Necesito que me escuches, no huyas!

 

— ¡¿Necesitas?! ¡No me importa, Antonio! No quiero hablar contigo de esto ahora. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que esto nos provoca? Cada nueva separación es horrible. ¡Un maldito año entero! ¡Un año! ¡¿De veras crees que esto va a salir bien?! ¡Si ya con días me da la sensación de que, a la vuelta, vas a ser un hombre totalmente diferente! No puedo vivir así. No puedo depender de las llamadas, de las fotografías y morirme de la pena por dentro mientras te añoro con locura.

 

— Lo entiendo, de verdad. Yo tampoco lo estoy pasando bien con estas ausencias. ¿Pero de veras crees que lo mejor es que te vayas cuando intento hablar contigo? ¿Es que vas a huir de mí?

 

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Prefieres que me detenga? Estoy aterrorizado —admitió Francis, el cual empezaba a temblar y era incapaz de mirar a Antonio directamente—. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que esto nos va a separar, en que el sueño se termina y que es hora de volver a la realidad y no puedo aceptarlo. No quiero discutir contigo, no quiero reprocharte nada, no quiero decirte que no puedo estar un año sin verte.

 

— Bien, porque no espero que lo hagas. Ven conmigo.

 

Durante unos cinco segundos, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Francis escudriñaba su rostro, en busca de algo que le dijera que se estaba quedando con él. Su compañero esperaba, paciente, a que las palabras se formaran con significado en su cabeza.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Ven conmigo a hacer la ruta. Desde que te conozco, has estado quejándote de lo poco que te llena este trabajo y lo mucho que te gustaría descubrir el mundo. Aunque tú no me lo hayas explicado, Gilbert sí que lo ha hecho y me ha dicho que últimamente incluso tienes más trabajo. Esto no es lo tuyo y ha llegado el momento de lanzarse a la piscina. Y eso no sólo va por ti, también va por mí. Este va a ser mi último viaje con el camión. Cuando vuelva lo quiero dejar, quiero quedarme aquí y buscar trabajo de lo mío. Me gustaría poder vivir en la misma ciudad que tú y que nuestra relación avanzara, poco a poco. Viajar en el camión, sin compañía, se hace tortuoso.

 

— Pero... Irme contigo...

 

— Lo sé, una locura. Tendrías que dejar el trabajo, ver cómo arreglar lo del alquiler y venirte conmigo a pasar durante doce meses horas y horas metido en un camión. Por otra parte, mientras yo descargo, puedes aprovechar para hacer turismo. En cuanto estuviera libre, iría a hacerte compañía. Te enseñaré los rincones que ya he visitado y los otros los descubriremos juntos. ¿Qué me dices? No quiero irme sin ti, Fran.

 

Balbuceó, de manera ininteligible, mientras las brumas de la incertidumbre se dispersaban en su corazón y éste se veía envuelto por una sensación refrescante de alivio. Asintió, con una sonrisa que contenía todas las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse y Antonio rio y se fue para él, con la urgente necesidad de estrecharle entre sus brazos.

 

El futuro, ahora más que nunca, se presentaba incierto, pero la perspectiva de pasar el año al completo a la vera de Antonio lo hacía más llevadero. Ambos iban a emprender un viaje en el que dejarían atrás la vida que habían llevado para intentar encontrar un nuevo sendero, juntos. Mientras le escuchaba reír, incrédulo, repitiendo una y otra vez que se iban juntos de viaje, Francis tuvo la certeza de que no había una elección mejor que aquella.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic ya se acaba. Este era el único conflicto que su situación podía llegar a crear y no deseaba meter malentendidos o que no lo hablaran. Sé que eso lo ha hecho express, pero tampoco tenía intención de alargarlo demasiado.
> 
> No sé qué más comentar. Sólo queda un epílogo. Si algo no se entiende, me lo decís.
> 
> También os dejo escoger. El próximo fic va a ser dramático/angsty, así que dejo escoger entre angst largo o angst corto. Podéis dejarlo en comentarios o si me seguís en twitter, pondré una encuesta durante los próximos 7 días. Lo dejaré destacado en mi perfil.


	7. Epílogo

Sus dedos finos y bien cuidados, tamborileaban sobre la superficie pintada de color azul metalizado. El ritmo que llevaban se había ido acelerando a medida que la aguja de los minutos avanzaba, arrogante, hacia la hora límite. Alzó la mano y elevó la muñeca para poder ver qué hora marcaba el reloj de pulsera que la rodeaba. Sus ojos azules rodaron de derecha a izquierda y gruñó, con desespero.

 

— ¡Antonio, por lo que más quieras, vamos a llegar tarde! No pienso llamarte una séptima vez. Como no estés aquí en menos de cinco minutos, arranco el coche y me voy sin ti.

 

— ¡Que ya voy! —exclamó, alargando las vocales, mientras salía del portal, el cual había dejado cerrado con llave.

 

Sin dejarse impresionar, Francis abrió la puerta del piloto de su Volskwagen Polo de segunda mano y se metió dentro. Mientras se ponía el cinturón y metía la llave en el contacto, Antonio ocupó el asiento a su lado. Tenía la respiración descompasada y no sabía dónde poner la bolsa donde llevaba la comida. Cuando Bonnefoy daba marcha atrás para salir del lugar en el que estaba aparcado, sin tener que echarle un vistazo a su novio recitó como si fuera un mantra el consejo de todos los días.

 

— El cinturón.

 

Ni siquiera le contestó, pero sí que notó que, a su lado, Antonio estiraba de él y se lo aseguraba. Por fin, después de otros segundos más de incertidumbre, asentó la fiambrera en el suelo delante de él sobre la alfombrilla del automóvil, impoluta por la manía obsesiva de su dueño de limpiarlas cada semana. Francis entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a regañarle con moderada ternura por despertarse tan tarde, pero Antonio interrumpió su discurso.

 

— Si no me dieras tanta caña por las noches quizás entonces podría levantarme cuando suena el despertador. Te lo dije, no puedo hacerlo una segunda vez, me vas a dejar rendido. Pero no, claro que no, el señor Bonnefoy tenía que volver a meterla en caliente.

 

El ceño de Francis se fue frunciendo a medida que escuchaba a Antonio renegar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Poco a poco, su labio inferior fue subiendo hasta que entró en contacto con el superior. Cuando su pareja hubo terminado, abrió la boca un segundo y al siguiente la volvió a cerrar. ¿Cómo lo había hecho para regañarle cuando él había tenido la intención de hacer eso mismo minutos antes?

 

— Tú tienes la culpa, por tener un cuerpo creado para el pecado.

 

— Siempre tienes la misma excusa, Fran. Aún vamos con tiempo así que no sé por qué tienes que ponerte tan mandón de buena mañana. Te gusta dominar todo, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama.

 

— Oye... —murmuró en un lloriqueo—. Lo dices como si fuera algo malo y no hubieras disfrutado de lo de anoche.

 

— Claro que lo he disfrutado, bobo. Tampoco me importa que seas un mandón en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo porque me gusta satisfacer tus deseos y perversiones sexuales. Por ese motivo ayer no te pateé cuando me la metiste de nuevo. Pero no deja de sorprenderme lo activo que eres. Siempre necesitas dos.

 

— Cuando me haga mayor y la cosa ya no funcione como antes, entonces me dirás que echas de menos cuando te llevaba hasta el borde del desmayo.

 

Permaneció en silencio un par de segundos pero como la frase no salía de su cabeza, se echó a reír por lo bajo. Al escucharle, una sonrisa adornó los labios carnosos de Francis, el cual ya estaba más relajado. Estiró un dedo, mientras sostenía el volante con la izquierda únicamente, y encendió la radio. De los altavoces del coche empezó a sonar una melodía agradable, tranquila, que no chocaba con el ambiente matutino.

 

Adormecido, Antonio miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto a los coches que adelantaban en la autovía. Todo hasta que un camión, a lo lejos, le llamó la atención. Se incorporó en su asiento y miró la matrícula casi de inmediato. Estiró el brazo y apuntó con el dedo índice al vehículo al cual adelantarían en cosa de segundos.

 

— ¡Es mi camión! ¡Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo! Además, aún me acuerdo de la matrícula.

 

— Era tu camión, amor. Recuerda que lo vendiste hará cosa de un año ya. Me da miedo que un día de estos pares al conductor y le exijas que te lo devuelva —comentó Francis, después de reír por lo bajo—. No queremos que al pobre hombre le dé un infarto.

 

Mientras tenía lugar el adelantamiento, Antonio fue entornando el rostro para poder ver el lateral del remolque que, para su satisfacción, aún tenía pintado el apellido Fernández. Su sonrisa no disminuyó en absoluto, sino que se ensanchó. Cuando ya quedó demasiado atrás para poderlo ver bien, suspiró y retornó la vista al frente.

 

— ¿Lo echas de menos?

 

— No, claro que no. Por lo que he podido ver ahora lo lleva un tal Carlos. Tiene una especie de matrícula pequeña con su nombre en el salpicadero. No lo echo de menos. La decisión de abandonar esa vida fue la mejor que pude tomar.

 

Al escucharle decir eso, Francis se irguió, henchido de felicidad. La sonrisa de dicha se le contagió a Antonio el cual, por fastidiar un poco, decidió añadirle una coletilla a esa declaración tan seria y formal.

 

— Ha merecido la pena, aunque mi novio no me dé descanso alguno y vaya buscando la mínima oportunidad para metérmela.

 

— ¿Cómo tienes tanta habilidad para cargarte los momentos? —exclamó Francis, risueño.

 

Mientras bromeaban, Bonnefoy ratificó, como hacía varias veces por semana, lo mucho que adoraba a ese hombre que le acompañaba. Haciendo retrospectiva de su relación, ésta había cumplido dos años hacía relativamente poco. Dos años que, en el fondo, habían pasado como un suspiro.

 

El primero fue extraño pero al mismo tiempo de cuento de hadas. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría el viaje en el camión de Antonio. Francis había descubierto Europa de una forma que jamás imaginó, pero ni por esas había sido menos remarcable.

 

Por una parte, en aquella cabina habían pasado las horas el uno en compañía del otro. Las conversaciones profundas, a altas horas de la noche, las charlas sobre su infancia y sobre sus gustos y aficiones habían reforzado aquel vínculo que habían establecido. Francis descubrió la parte más emocional y vulnerable de un hispano que, hasta ese momento, se había ocultado tras un muro de felicidad. Había conocido la soledad de Antonio y la necesidad por experimentar el cariño de otra persona hacia él. También había llegado el turno de desnudar su propia alma y, cuando el momento llegó, se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil como había pensado.

 

Lo que había terminado de completar aquella experiencia única había sido los paseos por las diferentes calles de las ciudades y pueblos de Europa, en las que habían encontrado magia, historia, arte y cultura. Desde lugares modernos hasta ciudadelas medievales, que en su piedra contenían la historia de personas que ya hacía tiempo que se habían perdido y que no eran más que líneas en un libro.

 

Habían compartido atardeceres de ensueño, con cielos rojos como la sangre que precedían noches igual de oscuras que la boca de un lobo, y habían sido testigos de amaneceres, similares pero de una manera más fría a los primeros. Así pues, después de momentos inolvidables, cuando volvieron a la realidad, prescindir el uno del otro parecía impensable. Por eso mismo Francis le dijo algo simple pero que, al final, tendría un gran impacto en sus realidades:

 

_«Quiero que vivas conmigo y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta a no ser que tengas un motivo de peso.»_

 

Antonio no tenía de ésos. Es más, no quería tenerlos cuando se trataba de Francis. En dicho instante, con más fuerza que antaño, fue consciente del gran lugar que ocupaba el rubio en su corazón. Sus caminos se habían encontrado por azar, caprichoso, pero desde el instante cero había sabido que algo en él le llamaba, le hechizaba con un canto de sirena del que ni el mismo francés era consciente. El hilo rojo del destino había unido sus manos.

 

Ñoño, ¿verdad? Él mismo lo pensaba.

 

Con las pocas cosas que poseía, las cuales tenía en el camión, se mudó al piso de Francis. Pequeño, pero bien aseado, se convirtió en su rincón preferido. Fueron unos primeros meses duros, puesto que Bonnefoy no contaba con demasiados ahorros y cuando pensaba en dejar que su pareja pagara todo un sentimiento de impotencia le embotaba las extremidades. Ambos desempleados, sobrevivían con la paga del paro y lo poco que tenían en sus cuentas corrientes.

 

Aún así, Francis no dejaba de tener el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento todo iría mal. Por eso mismo, aunque no le gustara el lugar, Antonio consiguió un empleo en el primer negocio que quiso contratarle. El bar, con un aire de los años setenta, contaba con una gran afluencia de clientes que empezaba a las ocho de la mañana y no cesaba hasta las once, en el mejor de los casos.

 

Trabajó como un mulo, rozando la extenuación y el desmayo en más de una ocasión, con tal de traer a casa un sueldo que calmara a su novio. Éste, como esperaba, trató repetidamente de buscar un empleo como fuera, pero con la paciencia de un santo Antonio insistió en que no se precipitara, en que esta vez debía elegir algo de acorde con su preparación académica para que en el futuro no se arrepintiese de haber escogido ir de viaje con él.

 

Como si eso fuese a pasar.

 

Finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo y casi seis meses de búsqueda incesante, encontró una oportunidad en un nuevo estudio de arquitectos. Sus tareas no eran importantes y distaba mucho de empezar a diseñar edificios, pero al menos estaba aprendiendo. El salario no era exagerado, pero les podría dar para comer.

 

Aunando fuerzas, lograron conseguir suficiente dinero para comprar muebles nuevos y remodelar un poco el piso. El objetivo era que Antonio acabara de sentir el sitio como suyo también, puesto que le había costado. Y de esa manera habían estado viviendo, en armonía, disfrutando de la vida terrenal común, mientras su amor seguía evolucionando a medida que aún encontraban en el otro algún detalle que hasta la fecha no habían visto.

 

Francis tomó la siguiente salida y abandonó la rotonda en el primer desvío. El polígono industrial contaba con grandes almacenes de diferentes tipos de negocios: había desde talleres de madera hasta fábricas de automóviles. Se detuvo a las puertas de un edificio de aspecto moderno, plateado, con unas letras grandes de color verde las cuales se iluminaban cuando se oscurecía el cielo, que formaban el logotipo de LabFarm.

 

Fernández se quitó el cinturón, el cual resbaló hasta recogerse a un lado, y se inclinó hasta que pudo rozar con sus labios la mejilla de su acompañante. Éste entornó el rostro, estiró la mano para acariciar su cuello y le besó con dulzura. Cuando se separó contaba con una sonrisa estúpida que seguro que no podría quitarse hasta que estuviera dentro.

 

— Venga, mi científico, ve a descubrir algo que revolucione el mundo entero. Te paso a recoger en unas horas, ¿vale? No te vayas sin mí, o lloraré.

 

— ¡Qué dramático! —exclamó Antonio, risueño. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y antes de apearse le robó otro beso—. No me iría jamás sin ti.

 

Los ojos azules se perdieron por la figura de su amante, que se movía sensualmente a medida que caminaba. Le silbó, apreciativamente, y le gritó un “guapo”, a lo que Antonio respondió dándose una pequeña cachetada en una de sus nalgas. Francis rio derrotado por la actitud desairada del varón y se apoyó sobre el volante para ocultar aquella expresión que no muchos veían.

 

No podía más que experimentar una gran felicidad al verle entrar en el centro laboratorio. Había ocurrido hacía cosa de un mes y aunque aún estaba en periodo de pruebas, pintaba bastante bien. Cuando regresaba, su novio parecía feliz y motivado por ser capaz de trabajar en lo suyo. Asustaba ver que habían conseguido reconducir su vida, porque la posibilidad de fracasar les aterrorizaba, pero a diferencia de tiempo atrás, cuando habían tomado un desvío y habían explorado otros sectores, esta vez se tendrían el uno al otro.

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been eighty years…
> 
> ¡Hola! :)
> 
> Cuánto tiempo~ Lo sé, lo siento. Dije que volvería antes y de hecho mi intención era publicar en cuanto volviera de mi viaje pero… Bueno, cuando escribo mis fanfics a veces se me ocurren títulos muy al principio o durante el proceso, así que cuando voy a publicarlos los subo tal cual o los adapto. Otras veces tengo claro dónde poner el foco y aunque me cuesta, acabo encontrando el título pero este fic… Ay, este fic me ha costado demasiado nombrarlo y aún así el título me hace dudar.
> 
> Pensé en poner algo relacionado con los camiones, pero no quería ni que fuera muy específico (porque el camión es el medio por el que se han conocido pero el fic se centra en la relación), ni nada demasiado cómico (porque al final aunque tiene tintes de "humor", no es el género principal). Así que le he puesto este título porque tiene relación con el camión y porque, de alguna manera, vais a ver que su relación, por mucho que las cosas se resistan, se puede definir así. ¡Ya veis a Antonio! ¡Es un tifón imparable de curiosidad! xD
> 
> Este fanfic comparado con los anteriores va a ser cortito. Espero que os guste. Si dejáis comentarios o kudos me haréis feliz uvu
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen.
> 
> Saludos
> 
> Miruru.


End file.
